


The Enchanted Rose

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Beast!Ignis, Beauty and the Beast AU, Belle!Noctis, Fluff, Gaston!Ardyn, Gladio is a clock, Happy Ending, I'm doing the thing everybody, Ignis is a cat goat creature, M/M, Magic, Regis is awesome and deserves more than anything, Romance, The Disney AU that apparently nobody wanted, even I can't fuck that up, of course there's a happy ending it's a DISNEY AU, so I made him Maurice, stupid shit title tho, that's right folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: There was once a prince, cursed by a beautiful enchantress to become a Beast.  For years, he mourned the loss of his humanity, locked away in his cursed castle deep in the woods.  One day, he locked away an old man who stole a rose, the only things of beauty left to him.  The man's son came looking for his father, and nothing would ever be the same for the Beast again.Beauty and the Beast AU, because I could.***edited: fixed some timeline issues I missed as I really started figuring out what the timeline was going to be for this.





	1. Prologue-The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> So...I saw the new BatB three times (so far, might go see it again) and the last time I was there I was like, dude, AU where Ignis is the beast, Noctis is Belle, and Ardyn is Gaston (laughs so freaking hard). So, I decided to do the thing. Obviously, there is some serious OOCness going on for Iggy, since the prince is such a freaking dick. But still, it's an AU. Roll with it, fam. 
> 
> Why, you ask, do I make Ignis the beast when Noctis is already a prince? One word: Regis. Well, two things. One, my AU, and I want Ignis to be a beast. Two, Regis as Maurice, especially similar to the one from the new movie, is a lovely thing. So, Regis gets to be alive, and Noctis gets to be pursued by Ardyn as Gaston. Which makes me laugh so hard.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all love reading this. I solemnly swear not to torture anyone unduly. This will pretty much follow the plot of the new movie, with some other stuff added in. Gonna be some Promptio and Lunyx as well.
> 
> Thanks to Dark_Ruby_Regalia for a quick once through and to Obessive_Trash for listening to me bitch about stuff.
> 
> FFXV doesn't belong to me.

_Once, in a faraway land, lived a handsome young prince in a shining castle. He was vain, and held many parties. He ordered the nearby town to supply his castle with the most beautiful of people, for he loved to surround himself with beauty, although none of it matched his._

“It’s time, milord,” Gladiolus Amicitia, head guard to the Prince Ignis, said with a bow. Ignis snapped his fingers, and Prompto Argentum, his chamberlain, stepped forward with a small hand mirror.

Ignis grabbed it and looked at himself, a self-satisfied smile on his lips. His green eyes stood out, make-up surrounding his eyes and bringing the color out. Prompto had painted a mask of feathers across his face, the colors of gold and midnight blue making his eyes stand out even more.

His ash brown hair was carefully styled, his skin flawless. He wore tight, dark green pants, black shoes with silver buckles, a silver shirt with a green waistcoat and thigh length jacket buttoned carefully over it.

He set the mirror down and stood up, following Prompto and Gladio out the door. The other two men glanced at each other discreetly. 

_Men and women flocked to the prince’s parties. It was a sign of favor to be invited to dance before the unwed prince. The Prince enjoyed the company of many, as long as they were beautiful._

Ignis sat on the ornate throne, one leg thrown over the arm, chin resting on his fist. His eyes roved over the dancers before him, poised and waiting for the music to begin.

Lady Lunafreya, known throughout the land for her remarkable singing voice, stood on a small stage next to her lover, the piano player Nyx Ulric. Ignis had known Lunafreya nearly his entire life. His father had hoped the two of them would wed, but she had fallen hard for Nyx, a wandering musician who had wandered through the doors and then never left after hearing Lunafreya sing.

Luna, as she preferred to be called, starting singing, and the people started dancing. Ignis watched for a few moments, his eyes falling across the handsome men and gorgeous women before him.

He stood up and joined the dance, moving seamlessly from partner to partner. Women sighed as he brushed by, men blushed as he traced his fingers over their backs. He considered taking one of the men to bed that night. It had been some time since he had a sexual partner.

_That night, in the middle of the dancing, an unexpected visitor arrived. An old beggar woman arrived at the door to the grand ballroom. A terrible storm raged outside, and she wished for shelter from the storm. In return for shelter, she offered him a single rose. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, he refused her._

The old woman stared up at Ignis, her rheumy eyes thick with tears. “Please, milord, I only wish for shelter. The storm is quite ferocious.” She raised a trembling hand, the rose shaking as it neared him.

Ignis scoffed and knocked the rose away, looking back at his audience and laughing. They quickly joined in, tittering and pointing at the old beggar woman.

_The old woman drew her cloak around her shoulders and warned the prince not to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty was found within. Again, he refused her, crushing the rose beneath the heel of his shoe. The old woman stared at the rose, and lifted her eyes to his._

_To his horror, her ugliness melted away, revealing instead a beautiful enchantress._

Ignis hit his knees before her, staring up at the enchantress. He could hear people screaming and running, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from her. The guests escaped.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long silver hair, and aquamarine eyes that were hard as they stared at him. She glowed with light and seemed to float above the ground. She wore a black and red dress.

“Please, forgive me, mistress,” Ignis whispered, holding his hands out towards her.

Prompto and Gladio rushed into the ballroom, staring in horror at Ignis on his knees before the enchantress. Talcott, the grandson of one of the servants, rushed by, determined to see.

“Talcott, wait!” Jared cried, rushing after his grandson. Gladio grabbed the old man’s arm as Prompto rushed forward and dragged Talcott back. Umbra, Luna’s dog, ran to Nyx and huddled under the piano.

“Forgive me,” Ignis whispered again. 

_But it was too late. The enchantress, seeing that there was no love in the prince’s heart, placed a terrible curse on the castle and all its inhabitants. As punishment, the prince was transformed into a hideous beast._

Ignis felt his body twist. Bones cracked, nails lengthened into wicked claws, his head spilt open, horns spiraling from his head. He screamed as he shifted, his hands over his face. He felt fur slid across his skin, his face pushed out, a muzzle taking the place of his mouth and nose.

His scream turned into a roar.

_It wasn’t only the prince who was transformed. The curse the enchantress placed on the castle changed his servants as well. The enchantress’ curse wiped all memories of the prince and his castle from the minds of the villagers who had so often attended his parties. No one remembered that there was a castle deep within the woods._

_Snow began to fall in summer, cloaking the castle in shadows and cold._

The enchantress stared at the Beast cowering before her, his roars echoing off the high walls of the grand ballroom. She leaned over and picked up the crushed rose, stroking it with her fingers. 

Before the Beast’s eyes, still human green, the rose seemed to reform, its crumbled petals smoothing out and becoming beautiful once again.

_The rose the enchantress had offered him was truly an enchanted rose. It would bloom for many years. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, by the time the last petal fell, the curse would be lifted._

_If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time._

_As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope._

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_


	2. Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Noctis, his village, and the ultimate creep, Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people like this. I'm enjoying writing it, and I hope people enjoy reading it. Please let me know if you are!!!
> 
>  
> 
> FFXV (and Beauty and the Beast) doesn't belong to me. not beta-ed, all mistakes mine.

Chapter One: Noctis

Noctis Caelum yelped as he landed on the floor in a heap, his father standing above him with an exasperated look on his face.

“Noctis, it’s half past eleven and you need to get up,” Regis said. Noctis groaned and reached up, trying to grab his blanket and pull it back over his head.

Regis shook his head. He had no idea where his son got his love of sleeping. Both he and Noctis’ mother (God rest her soul) had always risen with the dawn.

Ten o’clock was early for Noctis.

“Don’t you have a book to return to Cor?”

Noctis groaned again, trying to tug his blanket out of his father’s grasp.

“For the love of God, Noct, you are twenty years old. I think you should be able to wake yourself up by now.”

“Nuh-uh,” Noctis said, keeping his eyes closed.

Regis sighed and bent over, grabbing Noctis under the arms and lifting him to his feet. He let go, and Noctis swayed alarmingly before catching himself, shooting his father an ugly look.

“Okay, okay, I’m up. Sheesh.”

Regis shook his head again and walked out of the room. He had a project to finish.

Noctis moaned and stretched. He could’ve slept for so much longer.

He rummaged through his small chest of drawers, pulling out a clean black shirt and pants. He put them on and stumbled to the bathroom, styling his hair.

He waved to his father, sitting at his workshop bench, as he grabbed the book sitting by the door and headed outside.

His eyes darted around the village. They had moved here when he was eight, after the attack that had killed his mother. It was a tiny village, at the base of a mountain range. A lush forest lay just outside the village.

Noctis knew everyone in the town at this point. People watched him out of the corner of their eyes, whispering behind their hands as he walked by.

Noct had tried making friends with the villagers when he was younger. He had failed miserably.

He was different, they said, strange. They didn’t like any strangeness. 

He waved to Clarus Amicitia, who was, for the most part, more friendly than many. Clarus and his young daughter, Iris, ran a local flower shop. 

“Any roses today?” Noctis asked, pausing in front of Clarus’ stand.

“Afraid not,” Clarus said, “you know that roses are rare in these parts.”

Noctis sighed, shifting his book to his other hand. “I know, I was just hoping to see one.”

One of the few things he knew about his mother was that she had loved roses. The paintings his father had done of her always featured roses.

Noctis couldn't remember ever seeing a rose in person. When he was eight, roses seemed to disappear. No one could get roses to grow, and places where they once grew abundantly dried up. No one could explain it.

“Thanks anyway, Clarus,” Noctis said, waving again as he started walking through the cobblestone streets.

He opened the door to Cor’s small library and stepped in. Cor glanced up at him from behind the counter.

“If it isn’t the town’s only bookworm,” Cor said.

Noctis smiled. “Not like there’s much else to do here.”

Cor nodded, taking the book back from Noctis.

“Got anything new?” Noct asked, looking at the small bookshelves.

“Not since last week.”

Noct hummed in disappointment. Books were his only escape from the small town, and the loneliness. His father was really his only friend. Iris Amicitia wasn’t bad, but she tended to hang out with the other younger kids. There wasn’t anyone his own age to talk to. Iris was five years younger than him, and the next youngest person was that creep Ardyn and his lackey Ravus.

Noctis tried not to think about Ardyn. That man freaked him out. 

“I’ll take…this one,” Noctis said, pulling an older, leather bound book out of the shelf.

“Haven’t you read that one four times already?” Cor asked, arching his eyebrow at the young man.

“Well, it’s my favorite. A prince sent away with his closest friends, a kingdom that falls, the prince making the ultimate sacrifice to save the world. I don’t know, I guess I really relate to the prince, ya know?”

Cor shook his head with an amused smile. “Keep it then. You’re the only one that reads that damn book. Everyone else says it’s far too depressing.”

Noctis stared at the older man with wide eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Keep the book, Noctis. You’re the only one in this town that appreciates them.”

Noctis smiled and tucked the book under his arm. “Thank you, Cor. It means a lot.”

It really did. Noctis sometimes felt like it would be easier if he was his father’s age, and he could make friends with the people like Cor and Clarus, instead of being looked at as a kid. The books were like his only real friend.

“Scram, kid,” Cor said.

Noctis waved and walked out the door. He stopped by the baker’s, grabbing a few loaves of bread. He bought cheese and meat for dinner that night, walking easily through the crowd. He hummed a mindless tune, thinking about the book under his arm.

FFXV

Ardyn leaned forward, his eyes locked on the dark haired young man maneuvering through the crowd.

“There he is, Ravus, the man I’m going to marry.”

Ravus made a face behind Ardyn’s back. “If you say so.”

“I do. Noctis is the only one in town that compares to me, so of course, he must be mine.”

“I thought he had turned down your overtures before?” Ravus said, patting his chocobo on the head.

“The hunt makes it all the more exciting. Ever since the war, I’ve felt like I’ve been missing something. Noctis is that something.”

Ravus sighed, his chocobo sidling up next to Ardyn’s. Why couldn’t Ardyn see what was right in front of him. Ravus had served the man for years, both before and during the war. Ravus never questioned him, and was always in his presence. 

“He’s the smartest man in this God forsaken village,” Ardyn continued, his eyes trained on Noctis as the younger man stopped and bought something. Ardyn spurred his chocobo forward, and Ravus followed with a sigh. 

Ardyn Izunia was the richest man in the village, and was highly sought after by both men and women. Ardyn ignored them all, instead focusing on Noctis. He had been obsessed with the man since he was a boy.

Three young women twittered and giggled as Ardyn and Ravus trotted by. Ardyn swung his leg over the back of his black chocobo. Ravus slid off his and took the reins of both birds. The women waved and laughed, pushing their chests forward and trying to get Ardyn’s attention.

Ardyn patted his bird methodically on its shoulder. It lifted one massive clawed foot and slammed it into a puddle, splashing the three women.

Ardyn smirked and set off through the crowd, chasing Noctis.

Ravus turned to the women. “Never going to happen, ladies,” he said, passing the reins to a stableboy. He set off after Ardyn, his face set in a frown.

Ardyn shoved his way through the crowd, swiping a bouquet of flowers from the Amicitia stand. He could hardly fail to notice that Noctis stopped there almost every day. The boy must have a serious thing for flowers.

Whatever, Ardyn didn’t care. He wanted Noctis as his own.

Noctis felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and spun. He bit back a groan. Damn. It was Ardyn.

“Hello, Noctis, for you,” Ardyn said, pushing the flowers into Noct’s already full hands.

Noctis barely managed to hold onto his book and bread. He silently cursed Ardyn.

“I was thinking we could do dinner tonight,” Ardyn said, smiling and opening his arms.

Noctis shook his head. “Sorry, Ardyn. I can’t.”

“Oh, are you busy?”

“No,” Noctis said, shoving the flowers back at Ardyn and making sure his book was tucked securely under his arm.

“Tomorrow night, then,” Ardyn said, following Noctis doggedly.

“Not gonna happen,” Noctis said through gritted teeth. God, he hated this man. Couldn’t he take a freaking hint?

“Come now, my dear Noctis, it’s only dinner.”

“And it’s not going to happen, ever.” Noctis stopped and looked at Ardyn. “Look, Mr. Izunia, you and I would never work. I would marry Phillipe before I had dinner with you.”

Ardyn frowned. “Isn’t Phillipe your father’s chocobo?”

Noctis rolled his eyes, finally stopping before the door to his small house. “Yes, Phillipe is my father’s chocobo. I’m going inside now. Good day, Ardyn.”

Noctis slammed the door in his face.

Ravus walked up behind Ardyn. “Turned down again? Giving up, yet?”

Ardyn threw a look at Ravus and dropped the bouquet, grinding the lilies and carnations beneath his heel. “Not a chance. He’s going to be mine.”

Ravus sighed. He picked up the ruined bouquet. He looked up. 

Aranea stared at him. If Noctis was considered strange, then Aranea was just terrifying. She lived alone deep in the forest, and sometimes came to the village to ask for coin. People whispered that she was a witch.

Ravus walked up to her and handed her the bouquet. She took it gingerly from him, staring at him out of hard aquamarine eyes. He pressed a coin into her hand and hurried after Ardyn.

There was something weird about Aranea. She scared Ravus.

Aranea gently touched the flattened carnation.

The petals seemed to bloom under her touch. She smiled, her eyes locking on the Caelum household.

She sniffed the bouquet and walked slowly through the town.

FFXV

Noctis leaned against the door and groaned. God, he hated that man. Why Ardyn was so intent on pursuing him was beyond Noctis. His father had served with Ardyn in the war, and had said that the captain was more than a little crazy, and had told Noctis to stay away from him. 

Noctis had tried.

He set his book down carefully on the table and quickly made sandwiches for him and his father. He set one on a plate and carried it to his dad’s work bench.

He stopped, watching his father for a moment. Regis sat hunched over the worktable, humming as he worked on another music box. Regis was an artist. Noctis wished he had inherited his father’s gift, but the only things Noctis was really good at were reading and sleeping.

Sometimes he feared that he was a disappointment to his father.

“Here,” Noctis said, setting the plate on the table. Regis smiled at him distractedly.

Noctis sat down across from his father. He looked at the music box. Another one of a rose and a dancer. His mother. He handed his father the gear he needed before he asked.

“Tell me something about her,” Noctis whispered, running his finger over the metal rose.

Regis pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked at his son. Noctis had no memories of his mother.

“She was fearless,” Regis said, closing the music box with a snap, “utterly fearless.”

Noctis smiled, staring at the painting of his mother behind Regis’ head. 

“Come, help me hitch Phillipe. I have to get to the market.”

“Eat your sandwich, Dad, I’ll go hitch Phillipe.”

Regis smiled at his son again. Noctis could be so incredibly infuriating with his desire to sleep all day, but he was also the kindest person Regis had ever known. Their lives hadn’t been easy since moving to this small town, but Noctis had tried to flourish. Regis wished his son had friends.

He quickly ate his sandwich and followed Noctis out the door. Noctis was backing their chocobo into the shafts of their small cart. Phillipe chirped when he saw Regis, fluffing his grey feathers and shaking his head.

Noctis laughed and patted the bird on the beak. He helped Regis load the things for the market, and handed his father the reins as he settled onto the lightly padded seat.

Regis smiled down at Noctis as Noct leaned against the cart. “Can I bring you anything from the market?”

Noctis smiled back. “A paper rose.”

“You ask for that every time.”

“And every time you deliver. If I can’t have the real thing, a paper one will have to do.”

Regis nodded. “A paper rose from the market it is. See you tomorrow. Try not to sleep all day while I’m gone, will you?”

Noctis laughed and stepped back. “No promises. Stay safe.”

“We will. Walk on, Phillipe.” The chocobo chirped and set off at a brisk walk. Noctis waved as his father’s cart disappeared around the corner.

Noctis glanced up at the sun. He could probably get a few chapters of his book read before he started laundry. Maybe he could at least get to the part where the old king died and the prince found out his city had fallen.

He let himself back into his house, shutting the door behind him.

There were worse ways to spend an afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit where Regis stands Noct up and lets go to wake him up is something my dad did to me...it worked.


	3. The Forest and the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis gets lost in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Regis chapter! I love Regis so much. This was fun to write. Sorry for the delay, but school is out so it should be faster. Light is still my main priority though, but I'm loving writing this one. 
> 
> Drop me a comment and tell me what you think of this version of Beauty and the Beast so far! Noctis is back in the next chapter, with Ardyn (creep).
> 
> Comments and kudos are love.
> 
> FFXV (and BatB) doesn't belong to me, not beta-ed, all mistakes mine.

Chapter Two: The Forest and the Castle

Regis hummed softly to himself as Phillipe trotted easily through the forest. He wasn’t really paying attention to where his chocobo was going; Phillipe had made the trip to the next town many times, and rarely needed Regis’ hands on the reins.

He thought about his wife, Aulea. He missed her every day, and wished she could see how Noctis had grown up. He had been so young—he had only just turned eight— when she had died and he had fled the city.

His lips twisted in a sad smile. Aulea would’ve taken their small village by storm, knocking people flat with the very force of her personality.

God, he missed her.

Phillipe slowed to a walk, shaking his head. Regis looked at him, frowning. His eyes lifted to the forest around them. It seemed darker than it had been moments before.

“The forest truly is beautiful,” Regis said, half to hear his own voice and reassure himself, “I only wish I recognized it…”

Phillipe walked slowly, his head bobbing back and forth, big eyes darting around the forest. He chirped uneasily.

“It’s okay, Phillipe, it’s just the forest,” Regis said, flicking the long reins lightly.

It was getting steadily darker. Regis checked the time. It seemed a little early for sunset, but maybe inclement weather was rolling in.

Regis looked around the forest. He definitely didn’t recognize it. The trees were bigger, older, here than what he was used to. Gnarled branches reached for him, snatching at his cloak and yanking a feather from poor Phillipe’s head.

Regis started humming again, hoping to distract himself. He wondered if he should turn around.

“Do you know where we are, Phillipe? Because I sure don’t…”

Phillipe was nearly at a large, dark tree when lightning shot from the sky and struck the tree. The tree burst apart, landing just in front of the chocobo. Phillipe let out a horrified squawk and nearly landed on the ground as he shot backwards.

“Easy, Phillipe, easy!” Regis said, his own heart pounding wildly in his chest. Phillipe warbled softly as he stood up, his feathers sticking out wildly.

The path they had been on was blocked. Regis looked around the ruins of the tree. Another path had been revealed.

“Ah, we can go this way,” Regis muttered. “Walk on, Phillipe.” He flicked the reins over Phillipe’s tail feathers. Phillipe turned and dutifully walked carefully down the newly revealed path.

The path was narrow, and overgrown with old roots. The cart rattled as Phillipe pulled it slowly. His head darted back and forth. He didn’t like this path. It didn’t smell right.

Regis noticed something on the path ahead and frowned. Phillipe lowered his head and looked at it out of one eye as they passed it.

“Don’t worry about it, Phillipe,” Regis said, “it’s only a bit of snow…in June.”

He pulled his cloak tighter around him. It was noticeably colder. And yes, it was starting to snow.

He thought he heard something rustling in the trees. He saw something flash through the trunks of the trees. His heart pounded.

A chilling howl came from his right. He turned, eyes searching the darkness.

A voretooth. It glared at him out of one eye, its other eye scarred shut. 

He knew that where there was one voretooth, there’d be a whole pack of them.

He snapped the reins over Phillipe’s back. “Run, Phillipe!”

The chocobo burst into a run, the cart bouncing wildly behind him. Regis held onto the reins tightly with one hand, and with the other he held onto the seat.

He heard the snapping and snarling of the voretooth pack bearing down on them. “Faster!”

The cart hit a particularly large root, half flying into the air. His wares for the market flew out of the back, spilling across the path. He felt a brief flash of pain at the loss of the latest music box he had made.

Regis heard a crack and looked down. One of the shafts of the cart was broken. 

“Shit,” Regis said. Phillipe lurched around a corner, the other shaft snapping as he turned. Regis let go of the reins as Phillipe pulled forward. The cart continued forward without the bird.

Regis clung to the seat of the cart. It slammed into a rock, sending him flying up onto a low ledge. He groaned as he slammed into the rock face. He scrambled up, a pair of voretooths snapping at his heels.

He heard a growl and looked up. The one-eyed one was in front of him, lip curled, saliva dripping from its fangs. 

It lunged at him, and he slid back down towards the pack.

“Phillipe!” He yelled. 

He heard the chocobo’s wild cry and let go of the rock. He slid down, launching off the end and landing on Phillipe’s back.

The bird burst into a sprint, Regis clinging to his back, legs hooked under Phillipe’s wings. He hadn’t ridden bareback in years, and knew he was going to feel it later.

He’d rather have a sore ass and thighs than be a voretooth’s meal.

Phillipe raked his talons over one of the smaller pack members. It ran back, snarling.

Regis managed to gather the long reins dragging from Phillipe’s bridle as he ran. The bird ran, head down and wings out, feet leaving deep impressions in the snow.

“There, Phillipe!” Regis yelled.

There was a large, iron wrought gate ahead. It had intricate filigree. Regis thought the designs might be roses, but he was too panicked to look too hard.

He didn’t register the fact that the gate swung open of its own accord.

The voretooth pack stopped at the still open gate, teeth snapping in frustration.

They never went past the gate. That was the territory of a much larger predator.

A Beast who didn’t take kindly to trespassers of any species on his lands.

FFXV

Regis slowed Phillipe to a walk when he realized that the voretooth pack hadn’t followed them past the gate.

He looked around, panting with a frown on his face.

He patted Phillipe’s head gently. “Where are we?”

It seemed to be an old garden, full of mazes and fountains. It was quiet and overgrown. 

Regis thought it was quite beautiful.

He looked up. There was a massive palace rising out of the snow. He drew his cloak tighter around him. The stone was dark, and he thought he could see twisted gargoyles standing guard on the towers.

Parts of the palace had collapsed, leaving halls open to the snow.

How had this castle been forgotten? Why had no one in the village ever said anything about it?

Phillipe perked up and walked a little faster, his crest rising on his head. There was a small shelter ahead. 

“Well, look at that,” Regis said, swinging his leg over Phillipe’s back and dropping lightly to the ground. “Gysahl greens.”

He led Phillipe forward into the small sheltered area. He didn’t know where the greens had come from, but there was bedding on the ground for the chocobo too.

He patted Phillipe on the head, scratching behind his eye. “Well, you’re all set. Now, I shall go see about our unknowing host.”

Phillipe chirped again and dove into the greens happily. Regis pulled a few small feathers off his pants and walked back out into the snow.

He walked up the stone steps and stared at the door. It was massive, rosewood, he thought. It had a design of some kind on it; he thought it was a crest of some sort, maybe with roses.

Well, if whoever lived in this decrepit palace liked roses, they couldn’t be all bad.

Roses reminded him of his wife. His heart twisted slightly as he took a step back, getting ready to knock.

He wouldn’t be able to bring Noctis a paper rose. He closed his eyes. He hadn’t failed to bring one back for Noct since the boy was nine.

He knew Noctis would understand, but he still felt bad.

His eyes locked on the torch holder next to the door. It was a massive clawed hand. 

“Huh, interesting,” he muttered, “and creepy.” He turned back to the door and was surprised when it opened.

“Oh, uh, thank you,” he stepped inside, pulling his cloak off and shaking the snow from it. “Thank you,” he said again, looking behind the door for whoever had opened it.

There was no one there. He scratched his beard and shut the door. He looked around. There was no one around. There was just a coat rack standing near the door. Regis put his cloak on it, turning around.

He didn’t notice the coat rack lift his cloak and shake it out again, folding it carefully over its own arms.

“Hello?” he called, his voice echoing around the entry hall. The gargoyle motif seemed to carry on throughout the palace. There was hardly any light, and dust and cobwebs covered everything.

There was a grand staircase in front of him, and he thought it truly must’ve been something once. 

There was a fire roaring nearby. 

He pointed at it. “I’m just going to warm myself by the fire,” he said, moving slowly to the fire. He was cold, and the heat from the fire sank into his skin.

He closed his eyes.

FFXV

“Look, a man!”

“I know it’s a man, blondie. I can still see, you know.”

“Sheesh, sorry.”

“He must’ve gotten lost in the forest.”

“Good thing the master is out.”

“It would still be for the best if he hurries up and gets out. He won’t be pleased that someone has stumbled onto the palace.”

“You’d think he would, considering he needs another freaking person to break the curse.”

A beat of silence.

“I think he’s given up, Prompto.”

“I know. I hate it, but I know. Monica didn’t wake up this morning.”

“I heard. Another one that we’ve lost to the damn curse.”

“I just wish…”

“Me too, Prompto, me too.”

FFXV

Regis thought he heard voices. Soft voices, barely audible over the crackling of the fire.

“Hello?” he called again, walking forward slowly. 

His eyes fell on a small side table. The only things that were on it were an ornate clock and a candelabrum. He leaned close, running his fingers over the clock.

It was a beautiful piece. Dark brown wood, etched with eagle feathers. The clock face was a deep amber color, the fire reflecting off it.

“Lovely,” Regis murmured. He wished he could create a clock like this one. He looked at the candelabrum next to it. 

It was a varnished gold, and it almost looked like a face was carved lovingly into the gold. He reached out to touch it when he heard music coming from a nearby room.

“Hello?” he said hopefully. This place was starting to freak him out. It was so…empty.

He walked slowly down the hall, staring at the suits of armor lining the hall. The music got louder. It seemed to be coming from a piano.

He stepped into a magnificent ballroom and stopped, his mouth hanging open. The room had been breathtaking once, he was sure of it. 

The floor was marble, and he thought that it may have had a rose design in it, but it was hard to tell through the dust. There were multiple chandeliers, all covered with clothe. The windows were covered with wooden slats. A balcony ran along the edges of the ball room.

A piano sat in the middle of the room, and the soft waltz was coming from it.

There was no one playing it.

Regis frowned harder. “Hello?”

The music stopped. He could’ve sworn he heard someone say ‘oops’ right after the music ceased.

Regis shook his head and stepped back into the hallway. He looked back and forth, and heard something else from farther down the hall. He walked slowly, wishing he had grabbed that candelabrum and brought it with him. 

He smelled something wonderful, and his mouth watered. The sandwich that Noct had made for him was hours ago. 

“Oh, thank you,” he said, walking into a dining hall. There was one place set at the table, with a magnificent spread before the chair. “Thank you very much,” he said, dropping into the chair.

He grabbed the roll and tore into it, closing his eyes in bliss. It was still warm.

He snatched a chicken leg, biting into the juicy flesh. He wasn’t sure he had ever tasted something so delicious, but he also knew that near death experiences could make everything seem much clearer.

And if being pursued by a pack of vicious voretooths wasn’t a near death experience, he didn’t know what was.

There was a teacup resting by the plate. Regis swallowed the rest of the dinner roll and reached for it.

The cup scooted closer.

Regis froze, his eyes wide.

“Grandpa said I shouldn’t move, ‘cause it could be scary,” the cup said.

Regis nodded slowly, taking the napkin and patting his mouth.

_A teacup was talking to him!_

He was losing his damn mind.

“It’s…ah, quite alright,” Regis managed, before throwing himself to his feet and running back down the hallway.

It was time to leave.

He snatched his cloak from the coat rack, throwing it over his shoulders.

He paused at the door. “I, ah, thank you for your hospitality,” he said to the empty hall. “I’ll just…be going. Thank you again! Have a lovely evening.”

He wrenched open the door and stumbled out into the snow.

Bloody teacups didn’t speak! Castles didn’t just exist inside the forest that he had been in plenty of times.

He ran to the small shelter he had left Phillipe in, praying that the chocobo was still there. 

Phillipe was curled up on the bedding, his head under his wing. He gave an irritated squawk when Regis prodded him. The bird got to his feet, ruffling his feathers and shaking his head.

“Sorry, old friend, but we really must be leaving.”

Regis took the long reins and shortened them, making it far more manageable to ride. He swung onto Phillipe’s back.

He kicked Phillipe into a trot. The bird shot off through the garden, going a different route than they had taken when they had run in.

Regis suddenly hauled back on the reins, staring opened mouth at the garden before him.

Roses.

Real, honest to God roses. 

He hadn’t seen a real rose in twelve years, since Noctis was eight years old, right before they moved to the village. They had lived in the city of Insomnia before. He had been out on assignment with his platoon, led by Captain Ardyn Izunia, when their house was attacked. He had found Noctis beneath Aulea's body, not making a sound. For a heart wrenching second, Regis thought he had lost them both. Noctis was alive, barely. He had taken a sword to his back, and it had taken years for him to regain full use of his legs again. Regis thought it had been one of the reasons that he'd had such a hard time when they had moved to the village; no one knew how to treat a boy who couldn't walk. Even now, years later with Noctis fully healed, the villagers were still wary of him. It was almost like they thought that Noctis was cursed. 

No one could explain why roses suddenly stopped growing. It had hurt so bad at the time. They were his one connection to Aulea besides their son. 

He didn’t have to give Noctis a paper rose.

He could give him a real rose.

He slid off Phillipe’s back, looped the reins over another of those creepy arm torch holders, and walked into the small garden. It was circular, and seemed to almost be a roofless gazebo. A hunched gargoyle sat on the top. There were roses of all colors; pink, yellow, white, and some shades he hadn’t realized roses could be. There didn’t seem to be any red roses. 

He gently touched one of the white roses. It was so soft under his fingers. He was almost loathe to pick it, but he wanted Noctis to have a real rose.

He looked at the different colors and then back at the white one before him. It was so beautiful.

He grasped the stem and gasped, drawing his hand back and sucking on his finger. He had pricked himself on a thorn.

He didn’t notice the gargoyle move, lifting its horned head.

Regis reached back into the rose bush and snapped the stem of the white rose, drawing it close to his chest.

He heard a roar and he looked up, his eyes wide with fear.

A great Beast leapt from the top of the garden, slamming Regis into the ground.

The last thing he saw was a muzzle full of teeth and a pair of startlingly human green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know how much you love/hate my Regis.


	4. Chap 3: Noctis Meets the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillipe comes back without Regis, Noctis goes looking, and finds more than he bargained for.

Chapter Three: Noctis Meets The Beast

Noctis groaned and set his book down. He had to get laundry started. He stood up and walked over to the corner of the room, digging around for the soap chips.

“Damn it,” he muttered. They were out. He could wash his and his dad’s stuff without soap, but his dad would accuse him being a man child.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed some money and headed back outside. 

The town was busier than ever, people bustling around, avoiding him.

Sometimes, he wondered how much they would freak out if he pulled his crutches out and used them. They acted like the fact that he hadn’t been able to walk after the attack that killed his mother and nearly killed him was contagious. 

He smiled as best he could at the woman selling soap at the public laundry. He was glad he didn’t have to use the place anymore since he and his father had built their own in their small yard.

He wasn’t really paying attention as he walked back to his place. He thought about the paper roses he had lining his room, he thought about his dad.

He felt a hand wrap around his wrist and yank him sideways. He yelped, and found himself pressed against the wall of an alley. 

“I would really like to take you to dinner tonight,” Ardyn purred, staring down into Noct’s eyes.

Noctis frowned at him. “No means no, Ardyn.”

“Come now, dear Noctis, I think you’d find I’m quite companionable if given the chance.”

Noctis fought the urge to roll his eyes. This guy was such a creep!

“Ardyn, you and I would never work out.”

“I think we would,” Ardyn said, cupping Noctis’ cheek. “Marry me, Noctis.” He leaned down, and Noctis’ eyes widened in brief panic.

He was not going to get his first kiss from that son of a bitch. 

He kneed Ardyn in the groin. Ardyn grunted and doubled over. Noctis twisted out of his grip and snatched his satchel of soap chips.

He stared at Ardyn briefly. “Look, I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with me, but it’s never, ever, going to happen. Get it through your thick skull.” He turned and ran.

He nearly bowled over Aranea as he rushed by. He grabbed her by the shoulders and apologized profusely, blinking back angry tears.

Aranea looked at him quizzically. She didn’t say anything. She just pulled a carnation out of the bouquet that Ravus had given her that morning and pressed it into Noctis’ hand. He smiled at her, nodding his thanks.

Her eyes flicked behind him, and he knew Ardyn was getting up. Noctis ran, his boots pounding the cobblestone. He shoved through the crowd and ran up the steps to their house. He fell inside, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

He leaned against the door, breathing hard, clutching his carnation to his chest. He set it carefully on the table next to his book.

Ardyn had tried to kiss him.

And he asked him to marry him!

He gave a frustrated yell and stormed out the back.

“Imagine, me! Married to that…that…beast!” He tossed a few of the soap chips into the agitator and dumped their clothes in. “Monsieur and Monsieur Izunia! Enough to make me puke. Like I’d ever touch that man with a twenty foot stick.”

He made sure the laundry was going and walked out the back gate. He burst into a run, dodging goats and chickens as he headed to a small hill that overlooked the town.

He wasn’t interested in looking at the town. He wanted to look the other way, at the forest covered mountains. 

He crested the hill and stopped, breathing hard. The sun was just setting, oranges and lavenders painting the clouds. 

“Is it so hard to believe that I want something more?” he whispered, staring into the sky. He read about people going on adventures. He wanted an adventure. He wanted to leave the small town, meet new people, people who didn’t hold his former injury against him. 

He wrapped his arms around himself as a chill wind blew over him. His father would be back tomorrow, and even though he would twenty-one in less than a year, at that moment he just wanted to hug his dad.

He wanted adventure, excitement. Romance, if he was being entirely honest with himself.

He waited until the sun set completely and stars began to shine, and then he walked back to his house. He’d have to rinse the clothes soon.

FFXV

Noctis actually woke early the next morning, the remnants of a nightmare evaporating as soon as he opened his eyes. His heart was pounding, and he was glad he couldn’t remember it. He did think Ardyn had something to do with it, which considering what had happened the day before, wasn’t all that surprising. He thought he remembered Ardyn laughing.

He sat up and tossed his legs over the side of his bed. He rested his head in his hands, chasing the memories of the dream.

A woman had screamed. His mother? He didn’t remember the attack that had killed her. He had been in a coma for a month afterwards, and never had remembered what happened. His memories from before the attack were vague. His only memories of his mother were stories his father had told him.

With a groan, he stood up. He pulled his shirt off over his head and got a clean one out. He got dressed and went outside to put the clothes that had soaked all night on the line. 

He stretched, pulling out the clothes that were still wet and hanging them on the line. He heard a warbling cry and looked up. 

Phillipe was running towards him, feathers ragged, legs covered in mud, missing some feathers.

Noctis dropped the shirt he was holding and vaulted over the fence. Phillipe still had his bridle on, but his harness was missing. There was no sign of their small cart.

Or of Regis.

Noctis’ heart pounded in his throat as he grabbed Phillipe’s bridle.

“Phillipe, what happened? Where’s Dad?” Noctis asked urgently, dragging the bird’s head down to his level.

“C’mon,” he said, leading the chocobo to the small stable. He checked Phillipe over for injuries quickly; he had no major wounds, just a couple of scratches and missing feathers. He quickly wiped the mud off the bird’s legs and pulled out his saddle. Phillipe shoved his head into a grain bucket, filling his beak with greens and grain.

“Sorry, Phillipe, but you’ve got to take me to Dad. I can’t leave him out there.”

Phillipe sighed. Noctis shoved a load of greens in his saddle bag and strapped it to the cantle of the saddle. He ran back into the house and loaded a small satchel with jerky, bread, and a waterskin. He threw a cloak on over his shoulders.

He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were wide, skin pale. He looked half crazed. He darted back out the door and made sure both doors were locked. He wouldn’t put it past Ardyn to sneak in and go through his boxers or something.

He shook his head. That was a disgusting thought.

He put a riding bridle on Phillipe, tossing the dirty harness bridle to the floor. His father would have his ass for that, but he would have to be alive to do that.

He threw himself onto Phillipe’s back, spinning the bird around and spurring him out the door.

“Go, Phillipe! Take me to Dad!”

Phillipe leapt over the back fence and ran, Noctis hunched over his back.

FFXV

Noctis felt the trees reach for him. Phillipe warbled nervously, head bobbing as he walked through the path. 

It was strangely dark for midday, Noctis thought. The deeper they got into the forest the darker it got.

Phillipe stopped in front of a burnt out tree. The tree covered the main path, but Noctis could see cart tracks heading down the overgrown path. He clucked to Phillipe, driving the bird forward.

Noctis drew his cloak tighter around him, pulling the hood up. It was getting colder.

His mouth fell open as they walked past snow banks. “What the hell?” Noctis muttered.

He kicked Phillipe into a trot. He thought he heard a voretooth howl in the distance. He suddenly wished he had brought a sword as well. He wasn’t great with it, but his father had taught him the basics. 

The trees suddenly opened up, leading to an intricate, iron-wrought, gate. He started as it swung open on its own.

“Is this the place, Phillipe?” Noctis whispered, his gloved hands tightening on the worn leather reins. 

Phillipe trotted through the gate. Noctis turned his head and watched as it closed by itself. He turned back around and nearly fell off his chocobo in shock.

There was a great castle spearing the sky, snowflakes whispering down around him. The castle was dark, no light shining in any of the many windows. He could see that part of the west wing was destroyed, crumbling to ruin.

It reminded him of something out of one of his books.

Phillipe stopped at a small stable, completely stocked with greens and bedding. Noctis swung off him and took the saddle off, resting it on a nearby saddle rack.

“Convenient,” he muttered, making sure his cloak was tight. He patted Phillipe on the head and walked out. He trotted up the stairs, barely glancing at the beautifully carved doors. He pushed it open, and it creaked.

He stepped inside, lowering his hood and looking around.

This place must’ve been remarkable once. 

“Hello?” he called, his voice echoing around the entrance hall.

FFXV

“Look, Gladio! A boy!”

“I know it’s a boy! Jeez.”

“Maybe he could be the one!”

“Or maybe he’s related to the man the master threw in the tower cell.”

“You are such a killjoy.”

“I’m a realist, Prompto.”

“Yeah—oh, crap! He’s coming this way!”

FFXV

Noctis heard voices and spun, eyes darting around the dark hall. “Hello?” he asked again. He saw a clock and a candelabrum sitting on a table. The candelabrum’s top candle was lit, flickering softly in the night.

He didn’t see anyone as he walked forward. He leaned down to look at the clock when he heard a horribly familiar cough.

His head jerked up, eyes wide. “Dad?” he whispered.

His hand shot out and he grabbed the candelabrum and bolted up the stairs.

He didn’t see the clock reach out for him, whispering for him to stop. 

FFXV

Noctis ran up the stairs. The castle was cold, and his breath frosted in front of him. He ran through a short hallway, and up a winding staircase.

He heard another cough and slammed the candelabrum on a small ledge. 

“Dad!” he cried, dropping to his knees in front of a cell door. Regis looked up at him, shocked. He pulled himself closer to the door and reached through, their hands locking together.

“Dad, you’re hands are freezing,” Noctis whispered, clutching his father’s hand in both of his.

“Noctis, what are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“Dad, I’ve got to get you out of there,” Noctis said, looking around for a door release.

“Never mind that, you have to get out of here! This castle is alive. Get out before _he_ comes back!”

“He who? What are you talking about?”

“Just go, Noctis, forget about me and leave!”

Noctis looked at his father. “Forget about you? Are you nuts? I’m not leaving you here!”

“Noctis, please! Just go!”

Noctis opened his mouth to reply when he heard a low growl. He stood up slowly, looking around.

“Who’s there?” Noctis said, squinting in the darkness. He had never heard anything growl like that before.

“Go!” Regis whispered.

Noctis grabbed the candelabrum again and stepped away from his father. He thought he saw a huge shadow moving on the level above him.

“Who are you?” Noctis called again.

“The master of this castle,” a voice whispered from the darkness. Noctis swallowed. The voice was deep, lightly accented, with a bass growl to it.

“I’ve come for my father,” Noctis said, holding the candelabrum up higher.

“Your father is nothing but a common thief,” the voice said.

“Don’t you call him that, you liar!” Noctis snarled.

“He took a rose from my garden.”

Noctis took another step closer to the voice. “I asked for the rose. Punish me, not him.”

“Noctis, no!” Regis called, coughing again. “He means forever! Because apparently that’s what happens around here when you pick a damn flower!”

Noctis glanced back at his father with a frown, then turned back to the voice. “A life sentence for a rose?”

“I received eternal damnation for one. I’m going easy on him, I’m only locking him away.”

“For a stupid flower?” Noctis said. No rose was worth his father’s life.

“Are you offering to take his place?” the voice growled.

Something moved in the shadows, coming closer. Noctis could just make out the silhouette of something massive. It had to be well over six feet tall, and broad through the shoulders. He swore it had horns spiraling from its head.

Noctis swallowed. “Come into the light,” he said, holding the candelabrum higher.

The voice almost chuckled. Noctis’ eyes widened as the creature stepped closer. 

The face was almost leonine; a short muzzle, dark nose, tufted ears. It had a mane that seemed to run down from its face to part of its chest and back. Twin horns spiraled from its forehead, curving back over broad shoulders. The Beast was covered in ash brown fur, its mane a shade darker. It was very clearly male, judging by the testicles between its legs. A tail curled around one massive paw, twitching under Noctis’ scrutiny.

It was the creature’s eyes that Noctis found himself unable to look away from.

They were the most intense green he had ever seen, strangely human in the animalistic face. 

The Beast growled at him, the lip of that muzzle rising and revealing hooked fangs.

“Choose.”

“Noctis, no! I won’t let you do this! I lost your mother, I won’t lose you as well,” Regis said, staring at his son through the bars. “Go!”

Noctis stared at his father, his eyes swimming with tears. “Okay, Dad. Okay…”

The Beast looked at him, seemingly waiting for him to leave.

“Are you so cold that you won’t allow a son to say goodbye to his father?” Noctis asked.

The Beast snarled at him.

“Forever can spare a minute!” Noctis snapped.

The Beast reached up and pulled a lever. The door swung open. 

“One minute,” The Beast said, “and when this door closes, it doesn’t open again!”

Noctis set the candelabrum down and darted into the cell, throwing his arms around his father. The Beast watched them for a second, before turning away and hunching his shoulders. His tail twitched angrily. 

He hated having people in his castle—reminders of what he had lost.

“Dad!” Noctis said, holding his father tight.

“Noctis, I love you. Be brave. Live your life, forget about me.”

“Everything I am is because of you,” Noctis whispered urgently in his ear. He hugged his father tighter, carefully maneuvering them around so his father’s back was towards the barred door.

“I love you, Dad, and I swear, I will escape somehow.”

Regis pulled back, confused. “What?”

Noctis pushed him out of the cell, slamming the door before Regis could charge back in.

The Beast spun when he heard the door slam. His green eyes widened when he saw the boy in the cell.

“You took his place,” The Beast whispered.

“Of course I did,” Noctis said, lifting his chin and staring The Beast in the eyes. “He’s my father.”

The Beast stared at him for a moment, then reached down and grabbed Regis by the collar. He dragged him down the stairs.

“Dad! Dad!” Noctis cried, reaching through the bars. He spun and darted across the tiny cell, standing at the window that opened into a deadly fall. He watched as The Beast bodily hauled his father out of sight.

Noctis heard the front doors slam, and a horrifying roar from The Beast.

Noctis slid down the wall of his cell, tears running slowly down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story, and this chapter. Do people like it? I love writing it, but I am morbidly curious. Comments and Kudos are love!
> 
> Also, I can't see the beast wearing clothes after more than ten years as, well, a beast. He doesn't need them. Like a cat, his penis is not visible at all times, just his testicles. I feel like I should explain my choice there


	5. Chapter 4: A Guest of the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis meets the denizens of the castle, Ardyn laments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super excited that the new BatB came out on Blu-ray so quickly, so I could watch it and get plenty of inspiration for this. So, since I had all day since doing stuff in the wind with horses sucks, I got this chapter knocked out. Enjoy it, and please let me know what you thought!

Chapter Four: A Guest of the Castle

Noctis slid down the cold wall of his tower cell, arms wrapping around his knees. He blinked back tears. His father was gone, and he was the prisoner of a monster.

The cell was mostly empty—a chamber pot and a small stool were the only things in it. It was cold, and Noctis drew his cloak tighter around him.

He froze. He could hear someone muttering to themselves, and strange footsteps just outside the cell.

He scrambled to his feet, grabbing the stool in his hands.

“Forgive my intrusion, sir,” a bright voice said as the cell door swung open. He could see the shadow of a person standing there, light flickering around him. “I’ve come to escort you to your room.”

The candelabrum stood there, and it was talking to him.

“AHHHH!” Noctis screamed, throwing the stool at the candelabrum hard. The stool slammed into it, smashing it to the ground.

“Dang, you’re really strong! That’s good!” The candelabrum flipped the stool off itself.

“What _are_ you?” Noctis said, leaning against the wall with wide eyes. Hadn’t that been the perfectly normal, _non-talking_ , candelabrum he had carried up here when he arrived at the castle?

“I am Prompto, chamberlain to—ah, I mean, head of household at this palace.”

“You’re a candlestick.”

“Candelabrum, please.”

“And you can talk?” Noctis was sure he had completely lost his damn mind. Candlesticks—candelabrums, whatever—didn’t speak!

“Of course he can talk,” a gruff voice said from the stairs, “it’s all he does.”

It was the mantle clock from downstairs. It was also talking.

“Gladio, we can’t leave him in the cell, he’ll die.”

“Somehow, I think that might be the master’s plan. You know he hates people, Prompto.”

“I’m standing right here,” Noctis snapped. He didn’t appreciate the household objects talking about him like he wasn’t there. Of course, he wasn’t sure he liked the sound of the plan being for him to die.

Did that monster eat people? That would be a terrible way to die.

“Sorry, sir!” Prompto the candelabrum said cheerfully. “Gladio can be a bit stubborn at times.”

“Gladio…the mantle clock?”

“Gladiolus, at your service,” the clock said stiffly.

Noctis closed his eyes briefly.

“Come on,” Prompto said, “you must be freezing.”

Noctis stepped carefully out of the cell, eyes locked on Prompto and Gladio. How could a candelabrum and a clock talk? It was like something out of one of his books.

“This way!” Prompto said, hopping down the stairs. Noctis looked closer at it (him? Could a freaking candlestick be a him? It certainly sounded male). It looked like a small man, legs and all, arms the branches of the candlestick. 

Noctis reached down and picked him up, staring at him. It looked like he was wearing formal attire, all made of gold.

Prompto smiled at him. Noctis smiled weakly back.

“It would be nice if you would start moving,” Gladio snapped, clock face staring up at them. “If you’re really going to do this, Prompto, then get a damn move on.”

“Go where?” Noctis asked, looking back at Prompto.

“To your rooms, of course!” Prompto said. He pointed down the stairs. “That way, if you please.”

Noctis took a couple of steps down the stairs and turned when he heard Gladio clank down the stairs. “Do you want me to carry you, too?”

“Hell no,” Gladio snapped.

Prompto chuckled. “Suit yourself, Gladio.”

Noctis raised his hands in surrender. He kept walking, eyes darting around the darkened palace. Prompto was talking, pointing out this or that as Noctis walked.

Gladio clanked along after them, muttering under his breath about being carried like he was nothing more than a piece of furniture. He would never let himself sink so low. 

“The castle is your home now,” Prompto said as Noctis walked down another hallway. “You can go anywhere you’d like.”

“Except the west wing,” Gladio huffed from behind them. 

Prompto shook his head. Gladio spread his hands.

“Why? What’s in the west wing?” Noctis asked, looking back the way they came.

“Nothing!” Prompto said quickly. “We don’t have a west wing. Destroyed years ago.”

“Uh huh,” Noctis said, looking back where they were going. He was going to have to check that out. Later. Maybe the west wing would offer a way out of this madhouse. 

“Ah, here we are!” Prompto said a few minutes later. Noctis stood in front of a large oak door, with roses carved in it.

Gladio pushed the door open, grunting. Noctis’ mouth fell open.

“It’s beautiful,” Noctis said, setting Prompto down on a small desk. It was beautiful, and huge. The room itself was easily bigger than his entire house in the small village. A large, four poster bed took up a large part of the room, covered by a colorful bedspread. Gold filigree hung from the ceiling, and windows let winter sunlight stream in.

Prompto leapt onto the bed, coughing as a dust cloud enveloped him. “Ack, I’m afraid we weren’t expecting company.”

Noctis smiled briefly, walking over towards a closet. The door swung open, and a wardrobe leapt out, singing.

Noctis scrambled backwards, tripping over Gladio and landing on his ass.

The wardrobe was singing.

“What the hell?” Noctis said, “does everything in this place talk?”

“Oh!” The wardrobe turned to face him. Definitely female, Noctis thought. He felt like he was on the edge of hysterical laughter.

“Lovely Lunafreya, we have a guest,” Prompto said. “This is, well, I never got your name, actually.”

Noctis got slowly to his feet, setting Gladio back upright. He stared at the wardrobe. It was white, with blue flowers painted on it, and gold trim. 

“Noctis,” he said, dusting himself off. “My name is Noctis.”

The wardrobe moved forward. “Pleasure to meet you, Noctis. My name is Lunafreya, but you may call me Luna.”

“Uh…hi?” Noctis said, waving stupidly. 

He was going to have to share his room with a girl? Okay, a girl wardrobe, but still. That could get…awkward.

“Well, we’ll leave you to get settled, Noctis,” Prompto said cheerful, waving at him. Gladio grunted and followed Prompto out.

Noctis looked at the closed door, then back at Luna. The wardrobe smiled at him. How in the hell was that even possible? Wardrobes (and clocks and candlesticks) didn’t talk, or smile, or have bloody eyes!

“You must be exhausted,” Luna said gently.

Noctis nodded, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed. He suddenly missed his father. He blinked back tears, wiping his face.

He looked up as Luna moved closer, a handkerchief held out to him.

He took it, fingers running over the soft fabric. There was a rose embroidered in the corner. 

He let the tears fall.

FFXV

Ardyn sat in the bar, staring into the fire, seething.

He couldn’t believe Noctis had rejected him, again. 

Ravus sat next to him, pressing an ale into Ardyn’s limp hands.

Ardyn grunted at him, downing half the mug and then throwing it into the fire with a snarl.

“Damn him,” Ardyn muttered.

“Ardyn,” Ravus said, “there are other men, and women, who would gladly be with you.”

Ardyn gave him a disgusted look. “You don’t get it, Ravus. Noctis is the only one for me. He always has been.”

Ravus frowned. He knew that Regis had served with Ardyn in the war. Ravus had been a private back then, Ardyn the captain of their platoon. Regis had been the munitions expert. He didn’t remember Ardyn ever meeting Noctis when he was child.

He vaguely remembered Regis being discharged to care for the boy while he was in a coma for months, but that was it.

“He has to be mine,” Ardyn said, resting his chin on his hand. 

Ravus ran his fingers through his white blonde hair. There were times when he felt like he should remember something else too, but it was always just out of reach.

“I hate seeing you like this,” Ravus said, standing up to get more ale.

“I hate seeing you at all,” Ardyn hissed into the fire. Ravus froze slightly, his face pinching. Silently, he walked to the bar and got more ale. Ravus went and sat back down, holding the ale out to Ardyn.

Ardyn took it with a sigh. “Forgive me, old friend,” he said with a smile. “You know I didn’t mean it.”

“Of course,” Ravus said. He knew that, didn’t he?

Ardyn sighed again, sipping the ale. It was a little flat.

Ravus watched him out of the corner of his eye. 

“You know that the people of this village adore you, right?” Ravus said, staring into the fire.

“Of course they do, Ravus. If I hadn’t saved their pathetic little village it would’ve been wiped off the map during the war.”

Ravus sighed. He was doing his damnedest to try to cheer Ardyn up. If they weren’t in public, he could try other things, but that could backfire horribly. It had in the past.

“I have always been better than this backwards village,” Ardyn whispered, reaching out towards the fire. “I have always been _more_ than any of these people. Except Noctis, of course. He is the only one worthy of me.”

Ravus bit back another sigh. He was getting quite tired of listening to Ardyn talk about Noctis. He was just another man!

He opened his mouth to suggest they go hunting. Killing things always seemed to distract Ardyn, sometimes making him happier than sex. 

The door slammed open. The bar went silent.

“Please, please, I need help!” It was Regis Caelum. 

Ardyn sat up, frowning. Regis rarely socialized. 

“A beast, a horrible beast has my son! Noctis is a captive!” He grabbed one of the patrons by the jacket, shaking him.

“Let go, you crazy old fool,” the man, Drautos, said, shoving Regis back.

People laughed. Regis was crazy. He never should’ve brought his son to their village.

Ardyn watched, eyes narrow.

“Please!” Regis cried. “We have to help him! A hideous beast has him!”

“Does he have fangs?” Libertus said with a laugh.

“Yes!” Regis spun, facing Libertus.

Libertus laughed in his face. Cor watched from the corner, a frown on his face. 

“Please, I need help! Someone has to help me. Noctis needs help.”

People laughed and shoved at Regis, pushing him back towards the door. 

“Won’t anyone help me?” Regis asked, sad eyes darting around the packed bar.

Ardyn stood up. “I’ll help you, Regis.”

Ravus looked at him in surprise. “We will?”

Ardyn walked through the crowd, people parting before him. He rested his hands on Regis’ shoulders, looking into his eyes.

“Thank you, captain, oh, thank you,” Regis said.

Ardyn’s hands tightened on Regis’ shoulder. “Of course, my friend. Take us to this beast.”

He looked back at Ravus and smiled.

“Oh,” Ravus said to himself. He understood. He drained his ale and stood up, following Regis and Ardyn back into the night.

FFXV

The Beast stalked through the halls of his castle, a low growl rumbling from his chest. There was a man in the castle, and a beautiful man at that. He snarled, clawed feet snapping against the floor.

The man was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and he had seen many things of beauty in his life. 

He roared. 

He should’ve thrown the boy out with his father. He wanted nothing of beauty in his castle anymore.

He reached the dining hall. Much of the time he ate in his rooms, or, if he was having a particularly bad day, in the forest, over the remains of whatever creature he had hunted and killed. His household, those of them that hadn’t already become inanimate trinkets, hated when he hunted.

He was a beast, what did he care?

He froze when he saw the second table setting at the far end of the long table.

“PROMPTO!” he bellowed.

He spun and rushed into the kitchen.

“Uh, yes, master?” Prompto said. He stood on one of the tables, Gladio and a teapot and a chipped cup next to him.

“You made him dinner?”

“Well, yes. You see, he needs to eat. He’s in his room.”

“You gave him a _room_?” The Beast snarled, glaring at Gladio.

Gladio pointed at Prompto. “He gave him the room. The princess suite in the east wing.”

“Master, please,” Prompto said, holding his arms out towards The Beast. “He could be the one. You must try to woo him, charm him. Start with dinner!”

“Charm him,” The Beast said flatly, staring at his chamberlain candelabrum like Prompto had betrayed him.

“I think it’s a splendid idea,” Gladio said. 

“Indeed, master,” the teapot said softly. “Prompto is right, the young man—”

“His name is Noctis,” Prompto interrupted. He smiled sheepishly at the teapot. “Sorry, Jared.”

Jared the teapot bowed as best he could, smiling. “Noctis must eat, and it makes sense for you to dine together.”

“You could have tea!” the cup said.

“Talcott, be quiet!” Jared hissed.

“Sorry, Grandpa,” Talcott said, moving to hide behind his grandfather.

“You should go and invite him to dinner,” Gladio said, slowly warming up to the idea. It didn’t seem like the master was going to completely fly into one of his rages.

The Beast’s green eyes went from object to object, growling. “Fine.” He spun, claws clicking on the floor. 

His household rushed after him.

FFXV

Noctis stared out the window. He had gone through the wardrobe (it had been awkward. He half felt like he was looking up a girl’s skirt as he opened Luna’s drawers) and found more fabric than he knew what to do with, until he looked out the window.

He had read about people making escapes by tying sheets together. It could work for him, right?

Luna hadn’t tried to dissuade him, she simply watched as he made his brightly colored rope.

The door was suddenly shuddering on its hinges, a massive fist pounding against the wood.

Noctis shoved his makeshift rope under the bed as best he could. The pounding at the door resumed.

“Just a second!” he yelled, half panicked. 

FFXV

The Beast stood outside the heavy oak door, slamming his fist into it.

“Where is he?” he snarled.

Prompto stood on a small table, Gladio next to him. Jared and Talcott huddled on their tea trolley. 

“Master, please, you must give the boy time,” Jared said. “He has lost his home and his father in one night.”

“You must be smooth, debonair,” Gladio said.

“And when he opens the door you have to ask him graciously to dinner,” Prompto added, “and smile, don’t forget to smile. Show me the smile!”

The Beast looked at Prompto, baring his teeth in what could possibly be a smile, if it wasn’t for the fangs.

“We’ll work on the smile,” Prompto said quickly.

The Beast turned and slammed his fist into the door again. “Come to dinner!” he bellowed.

“No!” Noctis’ voice came from the other side of the door.

Prompto flinched. “Gently, master, gently!”

The Beast sighed, knocking politely on the door. “Would you please join me for dinner?” 

There was a beat of silence, and then Noctis’ voice again. “You take me prisoner in your castle and now you ask me to come to dinner? Are you insane?!”

“Oh no,” Gladio muttered. Prompto ducked behind his mantle clock friend.

“You will come to dinner!” The Beast bellowed, slamming the door so hard the hinges creaked.

“No, thank you!”

“I am asking you POLITELY!”

“I’d starve before I’d ever eat with you!”

“Fine! Be my guest then!” The Beast practically spat. He raked his claws across the door, leaving jagged marks in the oak. He spun to face his retainers, cowering on the table.

“If he doesn’t eat with me, then he doesn’t eat _at all_!” he yelled at them. He spun and stormed away, claws clicking sharply on the floor. “Idiots, the lot of them,” he said to himself as descended the stairs and bolted towards the west wing.

Prompto inched his way out from behind Gladio.

“That went well,” Gladio said, glaring at Prompto.

Prompto shrugged.

Jared sighed, his tea trolley rolling away, Talcott asking questions as they went.

Gladio and Prompto dropped from the table. Gladio stomped down the hallway as best a clock could.

Prompto stopped, looking back at the marks on the door. He snuffed the flames on his hands out, walking dejectedly down the hall.

FFXV

The Beast threw the door to his chambers open, snarling. He stalked across the floor, ignoring the ruined bed, the paintings that had long ago been torn to shreds, the bones piled in the corner.

Just in front of the east balcony was a small table. There were only two things on the table; an ornate hand mirror and a glass covered rose. 

The Beast didn’t look at the rose, floating in its glass prison. He didn’t want to obsessively count the petals, try to figure out how much longer he had until there was no going back. It had been twelve years.

His massive paw wrapped around the mirror. It looked tiny in his hands. He looked into it, no longer flinching at the lion like face that looked back at him.

“Show me the boy,” he commanded.

His reflection fogged, and a moment later he could see the black haired young man. Noctis, he thought Prompto had said his name was.

He was curled on the bed, holding his knees, and crying like his heart was broken.

The Beast set the mirror face down on the table. He spun, tail brushing the floor as he dropped to all fours and leapt from the parapets. The path was well known to him—rocky footholds that let him scale the palace without having to traverse the halls and risk running into one of his retainers.

His paws hit the snow, and he ran, the gate swinging open before he reached it.

FFXV

Noctis sank to his bed, staring at the door. His heart hammered in his chest, and his hands shook from the adrenaline.

He felt tears run down his face. He curled up on the bed, back to Lunafreya.

Lunafreya watched him, and was sure that if she had a heart as a wardrobe, it would be breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


	6. Chapter 5: Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Noctis puts a halt to a dinner and show, Ardyn is a prick, and Aranea is helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next the chapter. I hope people are enjoying this. Please, please, pretty please leave me a comment and tell me if you are. It is so very much appreciated.

Chapter Five: Be Our Guest

Noctis stared out the window. He could hear Luna shuffling around, but he ignored her. He held his fabric rope in his hand, hoping it was long enough. He tossed the end out the window and looked out.

He couldn’t see how far down it went.

There was a knock at the door. Noctis gasped.

“Shit,” he muttered. “I told you to go away!”

“It’s just Jared, sir,” a voice said.

Noctis struggled to kick the visible part of his rope under the bed as the door opened. He spun, pressing his back against the bedpost.

A tea tray rolled through the open door. Noctis looked for someone pushing it, and wasn’t entirely surprised when there was no one there. A teapot and a small chipped cup were on it, looking at him.

“Oh, you are handsome,” the teapot said. He (the teapot sounded male, and hadn’t it said its name was Jared?) noticed the rope behind Noctis. “It’s a very long journey, dear. Have some tea and we’ll take you to dinner before you go.”

Noctis frowned, stepping closer. The little cup leapt closer. Noctis picked it up.

“I’m Talcott!” the cup said. Noctis couldn’t help but smile. “Wanna see me do a trick?”

Talcott seemed to scrunch his face and the tea started to bubble, until a large bubble popped. Talcott giggled, tea all over his saucer.

“Talcott!” Jared admonished.

“Sorry, Grandpa!” Talcott laughed.

Noctis smiled and took a sip of the tea, trying not to think about the fact that he was drinking from a talking teacup. The tea was very good.

“That was a very brave thing you did for your father, son,” Jared said.

“Yes, we all think so,” Luna said softly.

“Come along, sir,” Jared said. “We’ll get you some dinner.”

“But didn’t he say ‘if he doesn’t eat with me, then he doesn’t eat at all’?” Noctis asked, dropping his voice into a mock growl.

“We all say things we don’t mean when we’re angry,” Jared whispered, his tea tray trundling down the stairs. “It’s up to us whether or not we listen.”

“He sounded like he meant it to me,” Noctis muttered. He looked back at his door, swallowing hard when he saw the claw marks running down it. 

Talcott was chatting happily at Noctis, and he brought his attention to the teacup. Talcott sounded like a young kid. 

What had happened here? How could all these household items talk?

“Here we are,” Jared said, leading Noctis into a dark dining hall. Noctis looked around. It was massive. There was a long oak table in the center. Noctis guessed it had to be at least twenty feet long. There was only one place set, and Jared directed him to sit at it.

Noctis sat down, and let out an undignified squeak when the chair pushed itself in. The coat rack standing next to the chair unfolded a napkin and expertly tucked it into Noctis’ shirt.

“Uh…thanks,” Noctis said.

The coat rack bowed.

“That’s Dustin,” Talcott said. “He can’t talk anymore.”

Noctis gave Talcott a sharp look. What did that mean? He looked up. There was a great chandelier, and he thought it must’ve been beautiful before it was draped in cobwebs.

He thought he could hear talking in the kitchen. He looked down at the plate, picking up the china and studying it.

Was the plate going to come to life? He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

FFXV

“Absolutely not, Prompto!” Gladio snapped.

“Come on, Gladio! We can’t let the boy starve. He’s hungry, he’s in a new place, we should feed him! It’s our duty,” Prompto said, drawing himself upright, flames burning righteously. 

“Fine, glass of water and a slice of bread. The master is going to be so pissed.”

“The master is out hunting, Gladio. It’ll be fine. Plus, everyone enjoys a show with their dinner.”

“What?!”

“Nyx is going to play. We’ve pulled out all the stops.” Prompto stopped, turning to stare at Gladio. “Don’t you want to be human again, Gladio? To have another day in the sun?”

Gladio sighed. “Of course I do, Prompto.”

“This boy—man—could be our last chance. There’s only four petals left. They’ve been falling faster. We don’t have much time left.”

Gladio looked back toward the dining hall. “Fine. But if the master walks in, I’m telling him it was your idea.”

Prompto grinned. “I knew you’d come around, big guy. C’mon, let’s go greet our guest.”

FFXV

Noctis looked up as the doors to what he presumed were the kitchens swung open. Gladio and Prompto came out on a dinner tray. Another door opened, and Noctis blinked as a piano walked in, setting itself up in the corner.

It started to play a soft tune.

“Good, you’re here!” Prompto said perkily, jumping onto the table in front of Noctis. “Now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, and let the dining room proudly present…your dinner.”

Noctis’ mouth fell open as more doors opened, and plates and silverware started flying around the room. Bowls full of champagne landed on the table, and feather dusters started dancing around the room.

Prompto was singing. Gladio looked completely miserable. Well, as miserable as a clock could look.

“Keep it down, will you!” Gladio snapped at Prompto.

Various foodstuffs landed in front of him, then were taken away. Noctis was getting a little annoyed. He just wanted to eat and get the hell out of this madhouse. 

Noctis drew the line when the feather dusters started diving in and out of the champagne.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Noctis yelled.

Prompto’s song stopped mid-note. The piano let out an annoyed huff. 

“Something wrong?” Prompto asked.

“You don’t seriously expect me to drink that after feather dusters have been _swimming_ in it?”

Prompto and Gladio looked at the champagne, then each other.

“Oh. Right, maybe that was a bad idea,” Prompto said.

“You think?” Gladio muttered. “This whole thing was a mistake.”

“Look, Gladio, a broken clock is right two times a day—” Prompto started.

Noctis ran his fingers through his hair. “Look, it’s not that I don’t appreciate this whole dinner and a show thing, but I’m really quite hungry. Could I maybe _eat_ the food instead of watching it dance?”

“Of course,” Jared said, hopping closer. “You must forgive us. It has been many years since we had a guest, since we had a reason to do anything elaborate. The master…does not appreciate these sorts of things anymore.”

A dinner tray rolled forward, a plate with a game hen, potatoes, and broccoli on it. Noctis picked up the plate and set it in front of him. He could feel their eyes on him. The piano started playing softly again.

Jared poured him a cup of tea. Noctis took a bite of the hen, groaning as the skin crackled in his mouth. It was delicious.

He and his father didn’t eat poorly, but this was a rare treat. He wouldn’t touch the broccoli though. He hated green things. The potatoes weren’t bad. He sipped his tea, not looking at any of the objects watching him. He hated being watched while he ate, but he was too hungry to complain too much. 

He devoured the game hen, wiping his fingers on the napkin. 

“So…what’s the story here?” Noctis asked, sipping his tea. Gladio, Prompto and Jared looked at each other.

“Never you mind,” Jared said softly.

Noctis snorted. “I’m in a castle full of talking candlesticks—candelabrums—whatever, and a seven foot tall talking beast and you tell me to ignore it? Oh, and I’m a prisoner here.”

Noctis snorted, standing up. “Thanks for the dinner. I’m going to bed.”

He stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him.

FFXV

Noctis made it back to his room, slamming that door as well. Luna didn’t move. He wasn’t sure if she was asleep or whatever passed for magical talking wardrobes, but he didn’t care. 

He threw himself onto the bed, grabbing one of the pillows and turning his back to Luna.

He felt tears burning in his eyes.

He missed his dad.

“Oh, Dad. I hope you’re doing okay…”

FFXV

Regis sat in between Ardyn and Ravus on the cart seat. Ardyn’s black chocobo pulled them along at an easy clip.

“It was this way, I’m sure of it,” Regis muttered.

Ardyn fought back a nasty remark. They had been wandering this damnable forest for hours. Darkness had fallen, and Ardyn was quite done with Regis.

Truth be told, he had never liked the man much when they had served together. 

“Yes! That’s the tree,” Regis said, pointed. “Well, it had been struck by lightning, but I’m sure that was it.” He hopped out of the cart.

Ravus arched an eyebrow. How could a tree be felled by lightning and then magically not be?

“I tire of this, old man,” Ardyn said, pulling the reins and drawing his chocobo to a stop. “Where is Noctis?”

“The Beast took him.”

“There are no such things as beasts! Or talking teacups! Or magic!” Ardyn snarled.

“Calm down, Ardyn,” Ravus said.

“But there are Voretooths, and frostbite!”

“If you think I made all this up, why did you agree to help me?” Regis asked, eyes narrow.

“Because I want to marry your son!”

Regis drew back, eyes wide.

“You will never marry my son,” Regis said.

Ardyn punched him.

“Saw that coming,” Ravus muttered, jumping out of the cart.

“If he’s not going to help me, he’s in my way. Get me that rope, Ravus.”

Ravus got the rope out of the back of the cart, holding it out to Ardyn. Ardyn snatched it and trussed Regis up.

He left him tied against a tree. “Maybe he’ll die of hypothermia before he gets eaten.” Ardyn got back into the cart. “Let’s go, Ravus.”

Ravus looked at Regis, blood trickling from his nose. “Don’t you think this is a little much?”

“Do you want to be left behind?” Ardyn asked conversationally. Ravus climbed up next to him. 

He couldn’t help but look back at Regis’ quickly disappearing form. He looked forward again, hunching down in the seat. 

This didn’t feel right, but he kept silent, listening to Ardyn hum a merry tune as the cart trundled back towards town.

FFXV

Noctis wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He had spent his time in his room. He refused to talk to Luna, even when she tried to engage him in conversation. 

Food had been left at the door three times a day, and the only one who tried to talk to him was Jared.

Noctis ignored them.

Sometimes, he could hear the roaring of the Beast. He stared out the window at the snow covered grounds. He was going stir crazy.

“Luna?”

“Yes, Noctis?”

“It’s okay for me to go walk around, right?”

“Of course it is,” Luna said softly.

“Thanks,” Noctis said, slipping out the door and shutting it quietly behind him. 

He walked slowly down the stairs, taking in the castle. It was really beautiful, even if some of the statues were rather grotesque. 

“Ah, Noctis,” Prompto said, looking up from where he was playing chess with Gladio. “Good to see you.”

“And you,” Noctis said. “I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass lately.”

“Completely understandable,” Prompto said with an easy smile. “The master is out hunting again.”

“I see,” Noctis said. “The kitchen is that way, right?”

“Yes,” Gladio grunted.

“Thanks,” Noctis said, heading that way.

The Beast was out again. Noctis paused at the stairs, looking back up them. He could go see what was hidden in the west wing.

He started up the stairs, glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

FFXV

Aranea walked slowly through the forest. She rounded a turn in the path and frowned. A voretooth was gnawing on—

“Get out!” she snarled, spinning her bo staff through the air. It connected with the voretooth, and it collapsed. 

She knelt next to Regis. He was still alive, though his leg was mangled.

He groaned. She pressed her hand against his head. He had a fever.

She ripped her cloak and quickly wrapped his knee. He whimpered in pain. She got one of his arms over her shoulder and stood up slowly.

“Come on,” she whispered. Her small hut wasn’t far. Regis managed to get his feet under him, and together they staggered into the forest.

When they reached her hut, Aranea lowered him to her bed. She made him a herbal tea, holding it to his lips.

“Drink,” she whispered. He swallowed, his face easing as the pain killers she had put in it took effect.

She cut his trousers off and began cleaning his wounds. He would not die. She would not let him.

FFXV

The west wing was in worse shape than the east wing. It was darker, less candles. There was a strange, musty smell permeating the wing. 

He stopped in front of a large door. Claw marks had nearly destroyed it. This must be the Beast’s room.

Noctis pushed the door open cautiously. His nose wrinkled as he walked in. There was a pile of bones in the corner. The bed was destroyed. He froze when he saw a painting, canvas hanging in shreds from it.

He reached up and pushed some of it back together. A handsome young man stared at him out of the painting. Noctis frowned. Those green eyes looked strangely familiar…

It couldn’t be, could it?

A breeze blew past him and he turned, unsettled.

The doors to the balcony were open. There was a small table in front of it. He walked closer, unable to tear his eyes from what was on the table.

A rose, a real one.

It was floating under a glass cover. Noctis stepped closer. Yes, it actually was floating. A carpet of petals rested under it. It only had four petals left, and one looked dangerously close to falling off.

Noctis stepped right up to the table, lowering his face to the level of the rose. He reached out a hand.

“What are you doing here?! What have you done?!” a voice roared.

Noctis fell back, landing on his butt and scrambling backwards. The Beast stood protectively in front of the rose, teeth bared and hackles raised. Claws slid in and out of his fingers.

“I didn’t do anything!” Noctis yelped, getting to his feet.

“Do you have any idea what you could’ve done?! _You could have damned us all!_ ”

“I didn’t touch it!” Noctis snarled, heart pounding. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the rippling muscles, the claws, the teeth. He was staring death in the face.

“GET OUT!” the Beast bellowed, raking his claws at Noctis. “GET OUT!”

Noctis ran, terrified and angry.

The Beast stared at the rose, breathing hard. He pressed his hand against the glass cover, bowing his head.

FFXV

Noctis ran, tears blurring his vision. He tripped going down the stairs, got back up, kept running. 

“Noctis, where are you going?” Prompto called.

“I’m getting out! Just like he said!” Noctis yelled.

“Oh no,” Jared said.

“Stop him!” Gladio said.

Noctis barreled past them, nearly tripping over a footstool that was barking at him.

“Good dog, Umbra!” Prompto said.

Noctis leapt over the footstool, grabbed his cloak from Dustin, and bolted out the door.

He ran to the stables, ignoring the pleading cries of the household behind him. He quickly saddled Phillipe, tossing his bridle on and swinging onto the bird’s back.

He spurred Phillipe into a sprint, the cold air stinging his cheeks.

The gate swung open, and Noctis kicked Phillipe into a faster run.

He was so focused, he didn’t hear the voretooth pack start howling.

FFXV

The Beast stared at the rose, still shaking with rage. How dare that man?

He lifted his head, ears pricked. The voretooth pack was hunting. He had a feeling he knew what their prey was.

With a snarl, the Beast launched himself from the balcony, rushing down the side of the castle. He hit the ground running and didn’t look back.

A petal slowly fell from the rose, shriveling as it joined the other petals.

Only three petals remained.

In the distance, a voretooth howled, closing in on its prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


	7. Chapter 6: The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast saves Noctis and Noctis cleans his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it! I love this story and would love to hear if you do as well!

Chapter Six: The Beast

Noctis hunched over Phillipe’s back, fingers tight on the reins. He could hear the voretooths howling, closing in on him. Phillipe was terrified, feathers puffed out.

Noctis yelled when Phillipe suddenly went spinning across ice. They were on a frozen pond. Phillipe’s talons scrabbled at the ice. Noctis’ eyes darted up as one of the voretooths leapt forward, knocking him from the saddle.

Noctis hit the ice with a groan, seeing double for a second. He got to his feet as quickly as he could, grabbing a nearby branch and wishing once again he had grabbed his father’s sword before leaving the house. Or hell, that stupid castle probably had a ton of swords, but he had been so intent on getting away from the Beast that he hadn’t even thought to grab one. 

Phillipe lurched to his feet, shaking his head.

Noctis swung the branch as a voretooth jumped at him. It danced backwards, drool flinging from its fangs. He heard the low growl and clenched his branch tighter. He cursed himself. This was such a stupid way to die. 

The voretooth leapt forward again. Noctis heard a horrible roar and landed on his ass on the ice, staring in shock as a huge, ash brown, blur slammed into the voretooth and damn near ripped it in half.

It was the Beast.

Noctis stared. The Beast roared, and the voretooth pack leapt on him. The Beast grabbed one by the back legs, slamming it into a tree. Noctis heard the sickening crunch of bone shattering.

The Beast fought on all fours like it was completely natural. A voretooth jumped onto his back, trying to sink fangs into the back of the Beast’s neck. His mane made it difficult, and the Beast slammed his head back, impaling the voretooth on one of his horns. He shook his head, the voretooth’s body sliding off. 

A voretooth bit the Beast’s shoulder, and the roar that the Beast let out made Noctis clap his hands over his ears. The Beast turned his head, sinking sharp fangs into the voretooth and ripping.

The one eyed voretooth darted under the Beast, going for his soft underbelly. The Beast rolled, roaring as his flesh was torn open. He drove his claws into the voretooth’s stomach, tearing violently.

The surviving voretooths fled, yelping into the forest. 

Noctis held his branch tight in his hand, staring in horror at the Beast. Blood dripped from his mouth, and the Beast stared right back at Noctis and licked his lips. Noctis swallowed, watching as the Beast lifted himself onto two legs, walking like a man once again. 

The wound on the Beast’s stomach was ugly, and his hock was bleeding. Noctis clenched his fingers around his branch as the Beast sank to the ground. He dropped his branch and turned to Phillipe, gathering the reins in his hand and preparing to mount.

The Beast didn’t say anything. He just watched Noctis through bleary eyes. His stomach burned, and he wasn’t sure how easily he would be able to walk with the wound to his hock.

It was good the man was leaving. He didn’t want him in the castle anyway.

Noctis went to swing up onto Phillipe’s back and froze, sighing. He turned his head slightly, looking at the Beast. Those green eyes were still on him.

Noctis cursed. “Damn it, Noct, you’re too nice for your own good.” 

He dropped the reins and turned, walking back to the Beast. He dropped to his knees in front of him, and the Beast’s eyes widened slightly.

“Can you walk?” Noctis asked wearily.

“Slowly,” the Beast said. 

Noctis whistled, and Phillipe approached carefully, feathers puffed out. 

“Then you need to get up.”

The Beast tried to stand, but had to drop to all fours. He held his back leg up, hissing. Noctis ran his fingers through his hair, watching the blood flow from the wound. He thought that the bite wound on his hock may have nicked an artery.

He tore his cloak, approaching slowly. The Beast snarled at him.

“Do you want to bleed out here?” Noctis snapped, glaring at him.

The Beast turned his head away. Noctis quickly wrapped the wound. “It’s going to need to be cleaned.” 

The Beast started hobbling back towards the castle, growling under his breath. Noctis grabbed Phillipe’s reins and started after him. He hadn’t realized he had gotten so far from the castle. He kept his eyes on the snow, following the blood trail from the Beast.

The Beast had saved him. Why?

He heard a muffled thump from ahead and looked up. The Beast was sprawled on the ground. Noctis frowned.

The hock wound was worse than he’d realized. He could see the wrought iron gate up ahead. How in the hell was he supposed to get the unconscious Beast back to the castle? God knew he couldn’t lift him. The Beast was seven feet of muscle and fur. Even Phillipe wouldn’t be able to carry him.

He looked down at his torn cloak. He smiled. Phillipe couldn’t carry him, but he could drag him.

Noctis took off the cloak and found some branches. He stared at the branches and his cloak, and after a few minutes figured out how to make a travois out of them. He attached long branches to Phillipe’s saddle, talking softly to the bird while he worked.

He finally directed Phillipe to halt with travois right next to the Beast. Noctis knelt and rolled the Beast onto the makeshift travois. He gathered the reins in his hands and walked next to Phillipe, glancing back often to make sure the Beast stayed put.

He was actually surprised when they came to the front of the castle. There was no way he could drag the Beast up the steps. He frowned.

The Beast was awake, staring at him through clouded green eyes.

Noctis dropped the reins and the door opened.

“Prompto! Gladio!” Noctis yelled.

“Oh! You came back!” Jared said, his tea tray rolling closer. Prompto and Gladio rushed as fast as they could towards him.

Noctis looked at them. “I’m going to need help. I can’t move him on my own.”

Prompto looked confused. “Move who?”

“The Beast,” Noctis said, turning back out the door. He muttered a curse when he saw that the Beast had dragged himself halfway up the stairs.

“Oh no,” Prompto whispered. Gladio and Prompto glanced at each other. How could they help? They were a candelabrum and clock.

Dustin the coat rack came out and led Phillipe to the stables. Noctis nodded his thanks, kneeling down and pulling the Beast’s arm over his shoulders. He stood up slowly, groaning.

“God, you weigh a fucking ton,” Noctis muttered, staggering under the Beast’s weight.

“Here,” a voice said. Noctis looked up. The piano was walking up to them. He had never talked to the piano. The only interaction he’d had with the instrument was that disastrous dinner and show.

The piano crouched down next to them, which was weird as hell to see. Noctis managed to push the Beast’s limp body onto the back of the piano. The piano slowly brought itself back to full height.

“Do you have a name?” Noctis asked, keeping his hand on the Beast’s shoulder to steady him.

“Nyx Ulric,” the piano said, walking carefully across the entrance hall towards the study.

“Shouldn’t we take him to a bedroom?” Noctis asked, pushing the door open for Nyx.

“His room is disgusting, and getting him up the stairs will be difficult,” Nyx said. Having seen the room in the west wing, Noctis couldn’t disagree.

Prompto and Gladio rushed in, dragging blankets behind them. Jared’s tea tray rolled in with what looked like first aid supplies on it. Prompto quickly got the fire going, and helped Gladio spread a blanket in front of the fire. 

Nyx lowered himself back down, and Noctis rolled the Beast onto the blanket. The Beast groaned, eyes closed. 

Noctis sighed, lowering himself to the floor next to the Beast. He unwrapped his makeshift bandage on the Beast’s hock and grimaced. It was an ugly wound. He thought that a fang may have penetrated the joint capsule.

Jared hopped closer. Noctis grabbed the teapot carefully, smoothing some of the fur around the wound out of the way. He poured some hot water from Jared’s spout (trying not to think of how utterly weird this was) onto a rag and gently started to clean the wound.

The Beast growled, still not waking. Prompto stood by his head, running his hand (Noctis didn’t know what else to call it) over the Beast’s brow. 

Noctis clenched his teeth. He saw something in the wound that the water wasn’t cleaning. He pressed his fingers into the wound, and pulled a voretooth fang out. He grimaced, dropping it to the side and grabbing Jared and pouring water directly into the wound to flush it out.

The Beast woke up with a roar.

“That hurts!”

“Well, stop moving and it won’t hurt as much!” Noctis snapped at him, glaring into those strangely human green eyes. “If we don’t clean it, it could get infected, so stay still.”

The Beast growled and looked into the fire, leg twitching as Noctis continued to clean it. Finally, Noctis looked at Jared. “Do you guys have any honey?”

“I believe so,” Jared said, glancing at Prompto. Prompto nodded.

“I’ll run to the kitchen and check.” Prompto hustled out of the door. Noctis gathered bandages while he waited. Soon, he could hear Prompto clanging closer, dragging a pot of honey behind him.

“Thanks,” Noctis said, taking the pot and opening it. 

The Beast watched him. “What are you doing?”

“Honey can help keep infections at bay,” Noctis said quietly, grabbing a spatula from Jared’s tea tray and stirring the thick honey. He spread it over the wound. The Beast hissed, but managed not to tear his leg away.

Noctis made sure both sides of the wound on the Beast’s hock was covered, and carefully wrapped the bandage around it, tying it. He stuck his fingers down the side, making sure it wasn’t too tight.

“How do you know how to do this?” Prompto asked.

“People get hurt, and sometimes came to my father. He learned it in the war,” Noctis whispered. He really didn’t want to talk about his father. Prompto seemed to understand. Noctis looked at the Beast.

“Lie on your back.”

“Why?” the Beast asked suspiciously. 

“So I can check the wound on your stomach. That voretooth tried to eviscerate you.”

The Beast covered his stomach. “It’ll be fine.”

“Stop being a wuss and let me see your stomach,” Noctis snapped.

“I am not a wuss! This is your fault! If you hadn’t have run away, none of this wouldn’t have happened!”

Noctis slammed his fist against the ground. “If you hadn’t scared the shit the out of me, I wouldn’t have run! Now, shut up and let me see the wound!”

The Beast blinked. Prompto and Gladio looked at each other, eyes wide. Prompto covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Everyone else was silent. 

The silence dragged on.

“Shall I play something?” Nyx asked from the corner.

“No,” the Beast snapped.

“Yes,” Noctis said at the same moment. They glared at each other again. 

Prompto couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. 

“Play something, please, Nyx,” Noctis said, eyes never leaving the Beast. A soft song started wafting around the room.

“On your back,” Noctis said again.

With a growl, the Beast flopped onto his back, tail twitching in irritation. Noctis carefully moved closer. The stomach wound wasn’t as bad as the one on his hock had been.

Noctis cleaned it carefully, ignoring the constant growl from the Beast. He was uncomfortably aware of how hot the Beast was. He wasn’t sure if the Beast’s body temperature ran high, or if it was a combination of the fire and the exertion from the day.

“Can you sit up?” Noctis asked after a few minutes. The Beast managed to push himself to a sitting position, never looking at Noctis. Noctis smeared the wound with honey and grabbed the bandages. He pressed one against the wound, carefully not looking at the way the Beast’s claws flexed at the pressure.

He was acutely aware of what those claws could do.

“Can you hold this here?” Noctis asked quietly, eyes locked on the bandage. The Beast placed his paw over Noctis’ hand. Noctis drew his hand away quickly and went behind the Beast, kneeling again and wrapping the bandages around him.

It was awkward as hell, considering he was essentially hugging the Beast.

As soon as he was done, the Beast sagged against the blanket, staring into the fire. Noctis ran his fingers through his hair, cursing when he got honey in his black locks.

He stood up. “Try to get some rest. Those bandages will have to be changed tomorrow.”

The Beast grunted, saying nothing. Noctis sighed and walked to the door, glancing back at the Beast laying curled in front of the fire like some great hound.

“Thank you,” Prompto said quietly, “for bringing him back and taking care of him.”

Gladio nodded. Nyx stayed in the study, playing softly.

“Send Luna my love,” he said to Noctis as Noct walked past. Noctis nodded blankly.

“I don’t understand,” Noctis said after a few minutes. “Why do you all stay with him? Clearly he’s cursed you in some way. You’ve done nothing.”

Jared traded looks with Prompto and Gladio. “That’s just it, Noctis,” Jared whispered. “We did nothing.”

“When the master’s parents died, his uncle was named rege—caretaker,” Prompto said. Noctis frowned at the candelabrum, wondering what he had stopped himself from saying. 

“His uncle was a horrible man,” Jared said, “and we did nothing as he twisted the master into someone just like him.”

“We stood back and watched and did nothing,” Gladio said.

They reached the door to Noctis’ room and Gladio pushed it open. They all went in. Luna looked at them. Noctis collapsed on the bed.

“I want to help,” Noctis said. “There has to be something I can do.”

“Well, actually,” Gladio started.

“We’ve made our beds,” Jared said softly, silencing Gladio with a look. “We must lie in them.”

Noctis frowned. Clearly, there was something they weren’t telling him. He sighed, scratching at the honey in his hair.

“I’ve had hot water brought up for you,” Prompto said, pointing to the connected washroom.

“Thanks, Prompto,” Noctis said wearily, suddenly exhausted. “Is Phillipe okay?”

Gladio nodded. “Dustin got him settled and cleaned your saddle.”

“He didn’t have to do that,” Noctis said in surprise.

“He likes to feel useful,” Luna said softly, “we all do.”

“Can you thank him for me?” Noctis asked, pulling his boots off. 

“Of course,” Prompto said.

“We’ll have some food brought up for you,” Jared said. Noctis nodded his thanks, watching as Prompto and Gladio climbed onto the tea trolley. The door closed behind them as they left.

Noctis stood up and looked at Luna.

“Nyx the piano sends his love.”

Luna smiled. “Thank you. It’s hard for me to leave the room, and he can’t easily make it up the stairs to see me.”

Noctis looked at her. 

“We were going to be married, and then this happened,” Luna said.

Noctis nodded, looking down. He walked to the washroom. A copper tub was full of steaming water. He closed the door, making sure Luna wouldn’t be able to see him strip. Naked, he sank into the warm water, moaning.

He tilted his head back. He’d had the opportunity to run, and he didn’t take it. He had brought the Beast back, cleaned his wounds, and was right back where he started.

The only difference was he knew how soft that fur was now.

He grunted and dunked his head, scrubbing at his hair. He surfaced, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. It had a freaking mural on it, and Noctis snorted. This place must’ve been so opulent before whatever curse had settled over it.

He stayed in the tub until the water was cool and got out, drying himself and pulling the robe that was hanging on the door on. It was emerald green.

Noctis realized with a start that it was the same color as the Beast’s eyes.

He walked back into his room and smiled when he saw a small dinner set up on the vanity. He sat down and started to eat, suddenly ravenous. 

He finished his dinner and set the tray outside the door. He collapsed face down onto the bed, his back twinging. He groaned. The scar across his back tended to get tight when he was stressed, and God knew the day had been very stressful. 

Luna started to sing softly, and Noctis drifted off to sleep.

FFXV

The Beast stared into the flames, Nyx’s music filling the silence around him. He thought about the rage he had felt when he saw Noctis in his chambers, about to touch the rose. He thought about the adrenaline rush of tearing the pack of voretooths apart.

He tried not to think of how gentle his hands had been, cleaning his wounds. It had been _years_ since anyone had touched him. It wasn’t the same, being touched by Gladio or the others. 

Noctis’ hands had been warm. 

The Beast shook his head, dispersing the thoughts of Noctis.

He thought about his parents. He hadn’t thought about them in years, even before he had been cursed. He remembered how his mother would hold him, and how his father taught him to ride chocobos. He remembered playing with Prompto and Gladio, Jared watching over them.

He remembered the devastation when his father and mother died, and his uncle was named regent.

Things had changed after that. He wasn’t allowed to play with Prompto and Gladio, Jared was only allowed to talk to him as servant to master.

He hadn’t understood, but he had gone along with it until it was normal. Until he believed that he was superior to them.

His uncle had been turned into a glass vase of some kind. 

Once the Beast understood why he had been cursed, what exactly had happened to him and why the Enchantress had transformed him into this monster, he had scoured the castle until he found his uncle.

He carried that glass vase to the highest tower and threw it off, ignoring his uncle’s pleading cries.

Prompto had found the shattered remains the next morning, and everyone assumed he had jumped, unable to handle not being human anymore.

The Beast never told them that he had murdered his uncle. He never told anyone. He never would.

The Beast’s eyes slid shut. His body ached, and the fire was warm. Nyx kept playing, and the Beast slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always had issues with how easily the wolves take down the Beast in both versions of the film. So, an injury to the leg that nicks an artery would make more sense. Also, there is no way in hell Belle would've been able to get the Beast onto that horse. Thus, the travois.  
> Anyway, enough of my babbling. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!


	8. Chapter Seven: The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and the Beast reach a bit of an accord, Aranea cares for Regis, and Noctis makes a discovery.

Chapter Seven: The Library

The Beast stared into the fire, tail twitching. His leg ached, and he was too tired to try to walk. Nyx snored in the corner, and Prompto and Gladio were propped against each other, sleeping.

The Beast sat up, scratching at the bandage around his stomach. He looked around the blankets he was curled up on and saw something glinting in the light of the fire. He reached for it.

A voretooth fang, the one Noctis had pulled out of his leg the night before. He rolled it between his fingers, thinking.

He stared at the bandage around his hock, and tried not to think about how gentle Noctis’ hands had been.

He couldn’t remember if anyone had ever touched him like that.

He shook his head with a snort, setting the fang aside. He quickly unwrapped the bandage from around his hock, staring at the wound. After a moment of adjusting, he rolled half onto his back, brought his leg to his mouth, and started licking.

His lip curled at the honey, but he kept lapping at the wound.

FFXV

Noctis moved slowly down the stairs. He was tired and sore. The day before kept replaying in his mind.

Why hadn’t he run?

What in the hell had made him decide to stay and help the creature that had locked up his father and kept him prisoner?

He shook his head, gently pushing the door to the study open.

He froze, his mouth hanging open at the sight before him. 

The Beast was licking the wound on his leg, looking uncannily like a cat cleaning himself.

“Will you stop! Jeez,” Noctis said, walking in quickly.

The Beast growled at him.

“Enough of that,” Noctis snapped, kneeling next to the Beast. The honey was gone, licked away from the wound. Noctis leaned close, staring at what had been a very ugly wound only the day before.

It looked to be days old, not less than 24 hours old.

“How?” Noctis murmured, reaching out smoothing some of the Beast’s fur away.

“Accelerated healing,” the Beast growled, staring at Noct’s pale hand on his leg. “One of the benefits of this body.”

“I’ll say,” Noctis said. “What I wouldn’t have given to heal this fast…” 

The Beast blinked. “Were you hurt yesterday?”

“What? Oh, no. Old injury. Took me ages to heal from it.”

They were silent, neither looking at the other.

“We should probably clean it properly and wrap it again,” Noctis said. “Can I take the bandage off your stomach?”

The Beast turned his head, feeling self-conscious. He nodded, and Noctis found himself watching the way the dim sunlight coming in through the window reflected off his horns. He shook his head again, gently undoing the bandages.

The Beast didn’t look at him, but was aware that Prompto and Gladio were both awake, watching them.

Noctis looked at the wound on the Beast’s stomach.

“Amazing,” he muttered. “That one’s nearly healed.”

He looked back at the leg wound. “It is pretty swollen, little warm to the touch. Licking it probably didn’t help.”

The Beast’s lip curled at him, showing a flash of long, curved fang. Noctis hoped the sudden spike in his heart rate wasn’t obvious.

The Beast looked away, the sudden smell of Noctis’ fear permeating his nostrils. It smelled good.

Noctis took a deep breath and looked at Prompto and Gladio. “Can you guys get some cold water, warm water, and towels?”

“What are we, servants?” Gladio snapped. He wasn’t really all that impressed with Noctis, if he was completely honest. Sure, the boy had brought the Beast back, but the castle had been in an uproar since the boy’s idiot father had bumbled in.

The Beast spun, facing Gladio with a snarl. Noctis yelped and landed on his butt, the Beast half hovering over him, staring at the mantle clock with those human green eyes. One massive arm was right by Noctis’ head.

“Yes, you are, Gladiolus!” The Beast roared. Gladio dropped to the ground, Prompto next to him. Nyx woke with a snort, discordant chords ringing around the room.

“Forgive me, master,” Gladio said to the floor. Noctis was very aware of how close the Beast was to him, and he didn’t move. He barely breathed.

The Beast sighed, slumping slightly. “Will you please do as Noctis asked?”

“Of course, master,” Prompto said, grabbing Gladio and dragging him out. “You and your mouth, Gladio,” the candelabrum muttered. “Will you ever learn to think before you speak?” 

Gladio sighed. “Sorry, Prompto.”

“It’s not me you should apologize to,” Prompto said as they reached the kitchen. “Noctis has done nothing but help us.”

Gladio slumped slightly, the hands on his clock face drooping. “I know.”

Jared looked down from his perch next to the stove. “Prompto, Gladio, what can I do for you?”

“Noctis asked us to bring cold water, hot water, and towels to the study so he can clean the master’s wound again,” Prompto said.

“Right away. I bet they’d like tea, as well, and breakfast. Talcott, help me out.”

“Sure thing, Grandpa!” the little cup said cheerfully, helping his grandfather gather the supplies Noctis had asked for. 

A second tea trolley rolled forward, and they put the bowl of warm water, the bowl of cold water, and the towels on it. Prompto scrambled up on it, pulling Gladio up with it.

“Tell the master I’ll have breakfast brought to the study,” Jared said.

“Got it,” Prompto said, waving as the trolley rolled down the hall back to the study.

FFXV

The Beast was still livid at Gladio. His lips were curled over his fangs, saliva dripping from his mouth. Noctis half cowered beneath him, trying not to move. The Beast looked down at him, seemingly surprised to see him.

Noctis didn’t move.

“Oh. Sorry,” the Beast muttered, sitting back on his haunches. He flinched when he put pressure on his hock.

Noctis took a deep breath, slowly sitting back up.

“It’s fine,” he said quietly.

The Beast looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. The door opened as the tea trolley holding the supplies and Prompto and Gladio rolled in.

Noctis took the supplies, setting them out around him. “Can you drag the honey back over here?” he asked Prompto. Prompto nodded and brought it over.

“Can I clean it again?” Noctis asked, not meeting the Beast’s eyes.

“Yes,” the Beast grunted.

Noctis took the warm water and started to gently flush the wound. The Beast didn’t move. Once it was clean, Noctis dipped a towel in the cold water, wrapping it around the Beast’s leg.

“I’ll be right back. Keep that on it and don’t lick it!”

Noctis stood up and grabbed another towel. He could’ve asked Prompto and Gladio to do this, but after Gladio’s snappy reply and the Beast’s reaction, he’d just as soon do it himself.

He ran outside and filled it with snow. He wrapped it tightly and carried it back in.

The Beast was in the same position, staring into the fire. Nyx played softly, and Jared had brought breakfast in.

Noctis pulled the cool towel off, gently pressing his fingers into the wound. “There’s a bit of pus,” he muttered. He took the honey and slathered the wound in it, wrapping it tightly. He put the towel full of melting snow on the Beast’s leg.

“Keep this on as long as it’s still cold,” Noctis muttered. “With the rate you heal, you should be good in a couple of days.”

Noctis washed his hands in the left over warm water, grabbing a muffin and tea from Jared.

He stood up. The Beast glanced at him, but didn’t say anything as Noctis walked out of the study, shoulders slumped.

Prompto, Gladio, and Jared shared a look. 

The Beast picked up the voretooth fang again, laying back down with it clutched in his hand.

FFXV

Regis had been in and out of consciousness for a week. Aranea spoonfed him broth, kept his ravaged knee clean, and helped him with his bodily functions with no complaint.

His knee was in a bad way. He would never walk normally again, and would probably require the use of a cane for the rest of his life.

Aranea changed the bandage on his knee, draining the ugly wound and making sure the stitches were still holding.

She pressed her hand against his head. He had a fever coming on.

She stood up, walking quickly into the forest to look for herbs.

She wasn’t going to let Regis die. She had watched him for a long time. He was a good man, and had raised a good son.

She listened to Regis’ fevered ravings as the days passed by, and she wondered.

FFXV

Another week passed. The Beast’s leg was healed, a scar where no fur would grow the only evidence of the wound. He stalked through the castle.

Noctis had hidden away in his room after checking that the Beast had healed completely. They were awkward and uncomfortable around each other, and the way Prompto avidly watched them was driving the Beast crazy.

He knew what Prompto was looking for, but it would never happen. The would never be anything between Noctis and the Beast.

FFXV

Noctis sat on the steps in the great hall, staring at nothing. His fingers ran over his thighs as he mindlessly moved his hands.

He was lonely.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember the words to his favorite book. He knew the story, but books were hard to memorize.

He sighed, and started mumbling half remembered lines of poetry. Slowly, he started remembering more.

“‘And all my dreams are trances,  
And all my nightly dreams  
Are where thy grey eye glances,  
And where thy footstep gleams-’”

Another, deeper voice joined him.

“‘In what ethereal dances,  
By what eternal streams.’”

Noctis spun, staring up at the Beast in shock.

“Poe, _To One in Paradise_ ” the Beast said. “Not a bad poem. Not my favorite of his.”

“You…you know poetry?” Noctis asked.

The Beast snorted. “I had a very expensive education.”

Noctis got to his feet, still staring at the Beast. “There are better things to read, you know. Whole books and things better than poetry,” his voice dripped with disdain at the mention of poetry.

“Well, poems aren’t my favorite, but they’re easier to remember than chapters from books,” he said.

The Beast stared at him for a moment. “You like to read?”

“Well, yeah. It was the only way I could escape the village, the people. The town only had a small library though. I read everything in there more than once.” He tried not to think of how lonely his father must be, and he wondered if his book was still sitting on the table where he’d left it in his mad dash to leave.

The Beast tilted his head, scratching his back with one horn.

“Follow me,” the Beast said suddenly. “I have something to show you.”

Noctis blinked, staring after him as the Beast stalked off through the halls. The Beast paused, staring back at him. “Well? Are you coming?”

Noctis scrambled after him. He was confused. They’d hardly had any interaction since the Beast had healed.

He watched the Beast walk, tail dragging the floor. The Beast had a barely noticeable limp. He glanced back at Noctis, checking to make sure he was still following.

He led Noctis to a part of the castle Noctis hadn’t been to before. He stopped before a huge wooden door, carved with panels of scenes from stories. Noctis wanted to get a closer look at the door, but couldn’t when the Beast pushed the door open.

Noctis froze on the threshold, his mouth hanging open.

“Maybe you could find something to read in here,” the Beast said.

Noctis let out a half strangled laugh, unable to tear his eyes away from the massive library before him. It had to be at least three stories high, every shelf full of books. He inhaled deeply, the scent of books and parchment wafting over him. He spun in a circle. He stopped, grabbing his arm and pinching it.

“Ouch!”

The Beast stared at him. “Are…are you okay?”

“Yes. I was just making sure this wasn’t a dream,” Noctis said, staring around the library again.

“Does pinching yourself actually work? Can’t you pinch yourself in a dream?”

Noctis frowned, turning to face the Beast. “You know, I have no idea. I read it in a book.”

The Beast snorted, shaking his maned head.

He watched Noctis walk slowly towards the closest shelf, tracing his fingers lovingly over the books. The Beast remembered the time he had spent in this library with his parents, before they were cruelly taken from him. He hadn’t spent much time in here since he lost his human form.

Noctis pulled one book out, gently opening it and running his fingers over the words on the page.

The Beast stared at him, amazed by the beauty of the man before him. The sun filtered through the large windows, reflecting off the dust in the air. The light gave Noctis a soft glow, and the smile on his face only added to his beauty.

The Beast swallowed. “If you like it that much, this place is yours.”

Noctis looked up at him, eyes wide. “What?”

The Beast gestured to the library. “It’s yours. They should be enjoyed.”

Noctis was speechless. He slid the book back into its spot and turned back to the Beast. “Thank you,” he said softly.

The Beast nodded, turning and walking to the far end, where two chairs sat before an empty fireplace.

“Have you actually read everything in here?” Noctis called out to him.

The Beast stopped, looking back at Noct. “What?”

“The books. Have you read them all?”

The Beast looked around like he was seeing the place for the first time. “Well, not all of them,” the Beast said. “Some of them are in ancient Lucian.”

Noctis stared at him, fighting back a grin. “Was that a joke? Are you making jokes now?”

The Beast shrugged, his teeth bared in a smile. For once, Noctis didn’t feel frightened by the sight of the curved fangs. He just smiled back.

The Beast turned and walked the rest of the way to the fireplace, getting a fire going to fight the chill in the large library.

Noctis covered his mouth, spinning around to stare at the library and fighting back an excited squeal.

He wouldn’t be able to read all these books in his lifetime.

FFXV

Another week passed. Every day found Noctis in the library, curled in one of the chairs or sprawled in front of the fire. He devoured books. It wasn’t like he had much else to do, and it kept the thoughts of his father at bay.

Reading also kept the thoughts of the Beast away, although it was getting harder not to think of the massive seven foot tall creature on a daily basis. 

More often than not, the Beast joined him in the library, carefully turning pages in a book with his claws. They didn’t often speak, but the silence was companionable. 

Gladio joined them. It turned out the mantle clock loved reading. He and Noctis talked about their favorite books. Prompto would join them, although the Beast wouldn’t let him touch the books, mostly because he didn’t want the candelabrum to burn them with his candle hands. 

Jared would bring them tea, and they would drink it away from the books. The Beast found himself staring at Noctis more often, and would look away the moment Noctis noticed. 

Prompto and Gladio glanced discreetly at each other, trying to squash the flame of hope.

One evening, long after the household staff had left them, Noctis and the Beast sat in an easy silence, both reading their own books. The Beast was curled in front of the fire, and reminded Noctis of a cat basking in the warmth.

He closed his book and watched the Beast for a moment.

“Do you have a name?” Noctis asked quietly.

The Beast froze, lifting his head and staring at Noctis in shock. “What?”

“A name. I mean, I don’t call Gladio ‘Clockman,’ or ‘Cogsworth’ or something. I don’t call Nyx ‘Piano.’ They all have names. I was wondering if you had one. I…you couldn’t have always been like this, right?” Noctis’ voice trailed off.

The silence was heavy. The Beast stared at him. His name? No one had called him by his name in years. He had shed the name with his human body.

Noctis sighed, his shoulders slumping. He stood up. “Never mind,” he muttered, turning and walking towards the door.

He didn’t know why he had thought the Beast would actually tell him. It had seemed like they were building some sort of relationship. Friendship, at the very worst. Noctis cursed himself. He was sure he had ruined everything.

Right before he reached the door he heard the bass growl of the Beast’s voice.

“Ignis.”

Noctis stopped, turning and looking at the Beast.

“What?”

The Beast looked at him, green eyes swimming with pain. “Ignis. My name was—is—Ignis.”

Noctis stared at him. The Beast—no, Ignis—dropped his head. Noctis walked slowly back to him. Ignis looked up at him. Noctis was taller while he sat on the ground.

Noctis held his hand out to him.

“Hello, Ignis,” Noctis whispered. The Beast lifted his hand, wrapping his paw around Noctis’ hand. Noctis’ hand was dwarfed by the paw. Noctis smiled, gently shaking his hand. 

“My name is Noctis,” Noctis said, formally introducing himself for the first time. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The Beast—Ignis—shook his hand, slowly smiling.

They stared at each other, and maybe, just maybe, there was something there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the part where I try once again to beg for comments on this story. 
> 
> I've expanded the time frame because it seems in the movie versions that everything happens real fast. So, we have more time passing. The poem Noctis recites is indeed an Edgar Allen Poe poem, as the Beast states.
> 
> Please drop me a line and tell me what you think of this story.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.


	9. Chapter Eight: Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Ignis spend time together, and talk about Noct's favorite book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. There's a part where they discuss FFXV, since it is a novel in this world. I found names for the characters since they obviously couldn't all be Noctis et al. I want to explain the meanings behind the names, which is why I picked them.  
> Zohar=Light (kingdom of Lucis)  
> Yiska=the night has passed (Noctis)  
> Edan=Fire (Ignis)  
> Arne=eagle (Gladio)  
> Vadden=sun (Prompto)  
> Aaralyn=with song (Luna)  
> That part gets real meta, and was fun to write. This entire chapter is Noctis and Ignis. Next up we get to find out what happened to Regis. I way expanded the time line.

Chapter Eight: Something There

Noctis was surprised at how easily he came to think of the Beast as Ignis, and not the Beast. Sure, he was still a seven foot tall cat goat creature with a temper and wicked fangs, but he was also Ignis.

Ignis, who enjoyed reading, and taking walks in the frosted gardens, and once told Noct that he wished his retainers would let him cook.

They were developing something remarkably like friendship, and sometimes that terrified Noctis. 

The Beast—Ignis—had held him prisoner here for months. He had called his father a thief, and had snapped at Noctis more than once.

Sometimes, he could feel Ignis’ eyes on him as they read in companionable silence in the library. He never looked up.

He missed his father, but he was slowly coming to like the castle.

He loved Prompto. The candelabrum was a bundle of energy, and was always willing to talk to Noctis about anything.

He was slowly starting to like Gladio, even though the mantle clock was rough around the edges and they argued more often than not.

Jared always made sure he had fresh tea, and even though he had never really enjoyed tea before living in the castle, he was starting to like it. He didn’t really have a choice. He felt bad for Talcott, a child trapped as a cup.

Luna was always willing to listen to him, and sometimes he had ended up crying in front of her as he thought about his father. She had sung him to sleep more than once, leading to confused dreams about a certain Beast.

He didn’t talk to Nyx much, but the piano would often trundle into the library and play while they read.

And then there was Ignis. Ignis confused him. He enjoyed spending time with the Beast, but he sometimes felt like he was falling down a bottomless pit whenever he was around Ignis. 

He didn’t talk to anyone, not even Luna, about the strange feelings that sometimes rose up in him around Ignis. 

Noctis looked out the window, staring at the snow covered ground. 

He tried not to think about how long he had been here. He tried not to think about how much his father must be missing him.

Nearly six months.

Half a year.

He shook his head and starting walking back towards his room. He needed to grab the book he had taken from the library the night before.

He stopped when he heard voices.

“Absolutely not, Luna,” Ignis’ bass growl rang through the hall.

“Highness, please,” Luna’s voice said. “It’s quite unseemly.”

“No. I haven’t done that in years. I’m not going to start just because Noctis is here.”

Noctis stepped around the corner. Luna stood in front of the door the Noctis’ room, somehow looking like she had her arms crossed. Ignis stood in front of her, lip curled over his fangs.

“Bad time?” Noctis asked.

Ignis turned, still growling. Noctis arched his eyebrow.

“Tell him, Noctis,” Luna said.

Noctis looked confused. “Tell him what?”

“That he should wear clothes!”

Ignis rolled his eyes, making a face at Noctis. Noctis looked back and forth between them. 

“What?”

“It’s not civilized to walk around like that,” Luna said, gesturing to Ignis’ body.

Ignis looked at her. “I am not civilized, Luna. I am a beast, a creature.” His voice was bitter.

“But you could be human again!” Luna cried.

“And if that day ever comes then I will deal with clothing again!” Ignis snarled, hackles rising.

Ignis spun and shoved past Noctis. Noctis leapt aside, pressing himself against the wall. He watched Ignis stalk off and then turned back to Luna.

“What the heck was that about?”

“He was human, once, Noctis. He should wear clothes.”

Noctis tilted his head. “Why though?”

Luna stared at him. “What?”

“Why do you want to make him wear clothes? I’ve been here for six months, Luna. I don’t care. Plus, I don’t imagine clothes would fit him very well.”

“It’s…well, completely uncouth to walk around with his balls hanging out!” Luna said.

Noctis stared at her for a moment, his mouth hanging open. He burst out laughing. Luna glared at him. Noct lifted his hand.

“Sorry,” he wheezed, tears rolling down his cheeks. “But that was really funny.”

Luna huffed and stormed back into Noctis’ room, slamming the door shut behind her. Noctis chuckled. 

“Guess I’ll grab that book later.”

He looked back the way Ignis had gone. He thought he had seen a flash of hurt in the Beast’s green eyes.

He turned and went to find him. He walked through the castle, looking in the library, the study.

“Hey, Jared,” he said, sticking his head in the kitchen.

“Master Noctis, how are you?”

“Good, thanks. Have you seen Ignis?”

“He went to the gardens!” Talcott said, hopping closer.

Noctis smiled. “Thanks guys.”

He turned and walked outside, wrapping his arms around him. Dustin hopped out after him, holding his cloak out to him.

“Thanks, Dustin,” Noctis said, throwing the cloak over his shoulders. The cloak was tattered and had holes in it from the day he had turned it into a travois, but he didn’t have anything else.

He headed for the rose gazebo. He knew it was Ignis’ favorite place.

He was right. Ignis was hunched over on one of the benches, staring at his tail. Noctis scuffed his boot against the ground, and Ignis’ ears flicked in his direction. Otherwise, he didn’t move.

Noctis moved closer and sat next to him, silent.

“I tried, you know,” Ignis said after a while.

“Hmmm?” Noctis asked.

“Clothing. After…after I was first turned…cursed… I tried wearing clothing. I clung to my humanity, and anything that reminded me that I used to be human. Wearing clothing was an easy way to do it. Or so I thought.”

Noctis looked at him. Ignis still didn’t move, just stared at his twitching tail.

“I destroyed all the clothes I used to have. Used these claws to tear them to shreds. Luna and Monica tried to make me clothes, but nothing fit right. Finally, I just gave up.”

Noctis nodded, folding his hands in the cloak. It was the beginning of November, and it was bitterly cold.

“Does it bother you?” Ignis asked suddenly.

“What?”

“Me. Not wearing clothes.”

Noctis shook his head.

“Nah. I mean, I imagine clothes would be super uncomfortable for you. Your legs definitely aren’t made for pants, and the tail would probably get in the way,” Noctis said easily. He shrugged. “After…after I was hurt when I was a kid, it hurt to wear clothes for a while, until my back healed a bit. So I understand. You don’t need clothes.”

Ignis looked at him out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t the first time Noctis had mentioned being wounded as a child. He wondered what had happened.

“Thank you,” Ignis said softly. Noctis nodded, teeth chattering slightly. Noctis grinned at him.

“Plus, you have fur. You don’t need clothes.”

Ignis gave a barking laugh, standing up and holding his paw out to Noctis.

“Well, you do not have fur, and that cloak is not enough to keep you warm. Come, I believe the library is calling our names.”

Noctis put his hand in Ignis’ and let the Beast pull him to his feet. They walked companionably back to the library, and Noctis threw himself in front of the fire to warm up.

Ignis watched him discreetly, hope burning in his chest.

FFXV

Noctis walked outside, drawing his thin cloak around him. Another month had passed. It was the middle of December, and frigidly cold.

He saw Ignis sitting in the rose gazebo again, reading a book. He saw the cover and his face split into a smile.

“That’s my favorite,” Noctis said, sitting down next to him. Ignis glanced at him, carefully closing the book.

“Really?” Ignis asked.

Noctis nodded. “Yeah. I’ve read it four times. I love it. The prince, Yiska, sent away by his father with his closest friends, discovering what being chosen means. His friends fighting through ten years of darkness only to lose the king soon after he comes back.”

Ignis stared at him, holding the book in his lap. 

Noctis smiled. “And then his friends have to learn to rebuild their lives after the dawn. The first time I read it I cried so hard my father thought I had hurt myself.”

Ignis blinked. “You think the Yiska’s friends survived the end of the book?”

Noctis looked at him. “You don’t?”

Ignis shook his head.

Noctis smiled. “Well, it is pretty open ended I guess. But I want to believe that the three of them did get to see the dawn. Especially the advisor, Edan. I know the book never explicitly said, but it was clear to me that Edan loved the king with all he had. I want to think he managed to find happiness somehow without Yiska, you know?”

“I agree that Edan loved Yiska, and that Yiska loved him back, but I think they died keeping the daemons at bay so Yiska could make the necessary sacrifice to bring back the dawn,” Ignis said, running the pad of his finger over the cover.

“That’s so sad, though,” Noctis said quietly.

Ignis smiled, briefly flashing fangs at Noctis. “I think Edan would’ve had trouble moving on if he survived. Yiska was his whole life, since he was six. I don’t think he would’ve been able to survive without him.”

“I think Yiska would’ve wanted Edan, Arne, and Vadden to survive,” Noctis said. “I think he would’ve wanted them to see the dawn, or feel it in Edan’s case.”

“I think he would’ve wanted them to survive too, but that doesn’t mean I think they did,” Ignis said.

Noctis smiled, unconsciously moving closer to Ignis in the cold. “Let’s agree to disagree. It’s a great book, we can agree on that, right?”

“Indeed we can,” Ignis said. “I cried the first time I read it, too.”

Noctis shoved his hands under his arms, chasing off the chill. “To be honest, I cry every time I read it. Even knowing how it’s going to end, I keep reading it and it hurts every time.”

Ignis smiled. “That is the power of storytelling, is it not?”

Noctis nodded, smiling.

“Have you read the prequel?” Ignis asked.

Noctis gaped at him. “There’s a prequel?”

Ignis smiled, flashing fang. “Yes, it focuses on the fall of the kingdom of Zohar and the supposed treaty between the empire and Zohar.”

Noctis looked at him. “So, it takes place after Yiska leaves the palace?”

Ignis nodded. “And ends with Aaralyn escaping the city with the Ring of Light.”

“Do you have it?” Noctis asked.

Ignis nodded. “Yes. In the library. I know right where it is.”

Noctis bounced on the bench with a grin. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and turned.

He gasped, putting his hand on Ignis’ arm.

“Ignis, look! A baby chocobo!” he whispered. Ignis stared at Noctis’ hand on his arm. It looked so small against the furred muscle. Then what he said registered in his mind.

Ignis looked up in surprise. Noctis was right. A mother chocobo and her chick grazed near the gazebo.

“I haven’t seen chocobos here since I set our stable free,” Ignis said in wonder. It had been unfair to keep them when no one could do anything with them. Ignis had just wanted to eat one, and set them free before he gave into that urge.

Noctis smiled and stood up, moving slowly towards the flock. The mother chocobo chirped at him, but didn’t seem worried about him moving closer.

Noctis knelt, reaching into his pocket and pulling out one the treats he’d stuffed in there for Phillipe. He broke it into little pieces, setting a couple of them on his palm and holding his hand out. 

One of the chicks hopped closer, fluffy feathers puffed out around him. The chick took one of the treat pieces from Noct’s hand, crunching happily.

Noctis looked over his shoulder, grinning at Ignis. Ignis stared at him, heart pounding. Did Noctis realize how beautiful he was?

Noctis stood up, heading back to Ignis. Ignis set the book carefully on the bench.

“Want to try?” Noctis asked.

Ignis blinked at him. “I doubt they will let me near them, Noctis. I am a predator.”

Noctis took his hand, pulling him to his feet. “Just take it slow and don’t growl at them. And don’t eat one of them.”

“But the chick is practically bite sized,” Ignis said.

Noctis looked at him, eyes wide. Ignis stared back, then grinned widely. Noctis laughed, punching him on the shoulder.

“You ass!”

“You totally thought I was going to eat the chick,” Ignis said.

Noctis shook his head, smiling.

“Anyway, eating birds isn’t my favorite. Feathers get everywhere, stuck between my teeth, all up in my mane. Such a mess.”

“Oh my God,” Noctis said, still laughing. He dragged Ignis slowly closer to the birds. “Kneel here,” he said.

Ignis lowered himself to a crouch. He still didn’t think the chocobos would come anywhere near him, but he wanted to try.

For Noctis.

He blinked. Why would he want to do anything for Noctis? He shook his head. No. It couldn’t be.

He heard Noctis talking softly to the birds, tossing little pieces of treat out, creating a path to Ignis’ hands.

Noctis knelt next to him, and Ignis was very aware of how Noctis was practically pressed against him. Noctis tossed the last of the treats into Ignis’ cupped paws.

The chocobo chick bounced closer, picking up the bits of treat on the snow. Ignis kept perfectly still, afraid to move and send the chick running. The mother chocobo watched carefully.

Ignis’ eyes widened when the chick took a treat from his paw, then hopped into his hands. His massive paws cradled the fat chick easily. The chick looked up at him, chirping softly.

Ignis looked at Noct, eyes wide. Noctis smiled back. The chocobo finished his treats and looked up at Ignis. 

Ignis looked at it. It was the closest he had come to a chocobo, notwithstanding being dragged back to the castle by Phillipe that day, since he had been cursed. He remembered his father teaching him to ride, how excited he was every time one of the birds laid an egg.

The mother gave a quiet squawk, and the chick hopped out of Ignis’ hands and scuttled back to its mother. Ignis and Noctis watched as they walked away, disappearing into the gardens. 

Ignis looked at Noctis. “Thank you,” he said. 

Noctis smiled. “Told you they’d let you near. Why don’t we go see Phillipe?”

Ignis nodded. He didn’t care what Noctis wanted to do. He would follow him anywhere.

FFXV

As the days passed, Ignis would go out and walk Phillipe every day. The chocobo seemed to like the Beast now, following him around the gardens without a lead. 

Noctis stood in the library, looking out the window and watching them. He could tell that Ignis was talking to Phillipe, his hands moving as they walked.

Noctis shook his head and turned back to his book, the prequel Ignis had told him about. Over the past few weeks, he had been spending more and more time with Ignis. He enjoyed the Beast’s company, finding his sense of humor dry yet wonderful.

It didn’t bother him so much anymore. He didn’t really see a Beast when he looked at him. He just saw Ignis.

He set his book down and reached into his pocket, pulling out a knife and the small piece of wood he’d found a few days earlier. His father had taught him to carve, and he hadn’t done it in years, but the idea had come to him and wouldn’t leave him alone, so he started up where he’d left off the night before, finishing up one of the horns.

Unknown to him, Prompto and Gladio watched him, hoping, praying, that something was developing between Ignis and Noctis.

FFXV

 

Christmas was approaching, and Ignis was confused. He and Noctis had been spending quite a lot of time together, and Ignis was happier than he had been, well, ever.

But over the last week Noctis had spent more time in his room, alone. Luna wouldn’t say what he was doing, and Ignis fretted.

He didn’t like fretting. He didn’t like how the boy had gotten under his skin, how much he looked forward to seeing him every day, to listening to him read aloud to Gladio, who couldn’t easily turn the pages.

He reached forward, picking up the voretooth fang that Noctis had pulled out of his leg all those months ago. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. Yes, this would work.

He stared at the rose, tail twitching violently across the cold floor. 

There were only two petals left.

FFXV

Christmas morning dawned, the grounds frigid and the cold seeping into the castle. Noctis wrapped himself in one of his blankets, wishing Luna a good Christmas as he slipped out of the room.

He headed down to the study, one of the warmest rooms in the castle. They had started eating breakfast there. Prompto always made sure there was a fire burning in the room.

Ignis was already there, curled up in front of the fire. A breakfast tray sat next to him. His ears flicked towards Noctis, and Ignis lifted his head, yawning magnificently.

Noctis crossed his legs and sat down next to him, letting the fire warm him. Ignis glanced at the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Cold?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah, getting better now, though,” Noctis said.

Ignis nodded, looking back at the fire.

“I have something for you,” Ignis said suddenly, not looking at Noctis. Noctis looked at him.

“Funny, I have something for you, too,” Noctis said quietly.

Ignis looked at him in surprise. 

“It is Christmas, after all,” Noctis said quietly. He had cried the night before. He had never spent a Christmas away from his father before, and it had hit him hard in the night. He had sobbed brokenly, Luna whispering to him in the night.

He had sobbed for his father, but he had also cried because he’d realized that he liked living in the castle. Everyone was nice to him, and he enjoyed the company of Ignis more than anyone.

He missed his father, but he really _liked_ Ignis.

“So it is,” Ignis said. He pulled something close to them, pushing it at Noctis.

Noctis grasped it, shaking it out. It was a thick cloak, emerald green, fur lined, with a hood. It was very fine.

“It used to be mine. I forgot about it, found it in a store room last week.”

Noctis smiled, dropping the blanket and throwing the cloak over his shoulders. “Thank you. It’s warm.”

“Well, you did rip up your old one to drag me back to the castle,” Ignis said, lying back down next to Noctis.

“Here,” Noctis said, shoving something at him. “It’s not great, but…”

Ignis took the object from Noctis, leaning closer to the fire to see it. It was a small, hand carved statuette. 

“Is…is this me?” Ignis asked in surprise. The statuette was about seven inches tall, and it seemed to be Ignis, mane and horns and tail and all.

“Yeah,” Noctis said, blushing. “If you don’t like it just toss it in the fire,” he mumbled.

Ignis clutched it to his chest. “No!” he said in surprise. He looked at it again. The statuette didn’t look like a monster. Was this how Noctis saw him?

“I love it,” Ignis said. “Thank you. You made this?”

Noctis blushed harder, looking into the fire and fingering the fur of his new cloak. He nodded.

“That’s what you’ve been doing the past week.”

Noctis nodded, and Ignis felt an irrational wave of relief. Noctis wasn’t getting tired of him, hiding in his room. He had been creating something from scratch for _him_.

“It’s not great. It’s been years since I made anything.”

“It’s perfect,” Ignis said, running his thumb over the horns. He didn’t seem monstrous like this. Maybe…maybe Noctis really did like him.

Maybe Noctis could come to love him. 

“I…um…” Ignis mumbled. “I have something else for you, actually.”

Noctis looked at him. “This cloak is more than enough,” he said.

Ignis stood up and turned one of the vases upside down. Something small fell into his hand. He sat back down.

“Hold out your hands,” Ignis said.

Noctis held his hands out, confused. Ignis dropped the thing into Noctis’ hand.

Noctis held it up. It was a fang, attached to a leather strip. A necklace.

Noctis glanced up at Ignis. “It’s not one of yours, is it?” he asked.

Ignis barked out a laugh. “No. I have all my teeth.” Ignis sat down next to him. “It’s the voretooth fang you pulled out of my leg that day.”

Noctis fingered the voretooth fang, remembering clearly his attempted flight from the castle, being attacked by the pack of voretooths, and then Ignis saving him.

“I never thanked you,” Noctis said, looking up suddenly, “for saving my life that day.”

“Well, I never thanked you for not leaving me out there to get eaten by voretooths,” Ignis muttered.

Noctis grinned. “You would’ve bled out first.”

“Oh, thanks a lot,” Ignis said with a laugh. 

Noctis smiled, looking back down at the tiny fang necklace in his hand. “You made this?”

Ignis nodded, feeling self-conscious. Noctis smiled and tied the necklace around his neck.

“Merry Christmas, Ignis,” Noctis said.

“Merry Christmas, Noctis,” Ignis said quietly. Noctis leaned against Ignis, using his solid body as a back rest.

They stared at the fire, lost in their own thoughts, but content to just sit together.

FFXV

Prompto, Gladio, Nyx, Jared, and Talcott stood outside the cracked door to the study, watching Ignis and Noctis exchange gifts.

“You know, there might be something there,” Gladio said quietly.

“Good, because we’re running out of time,” Nyx said bluntly.

“Who would’ve thought they’d come together on their own?” Prompto said, clapping his hands together.

They watched as Noctis leaned comfortably against Ignis.

“There seems to be something between them, that’s for sure,” Jared said.

“What’s there, Grandpa?” Talcott asked. He didn’t see anything between Ignis and Noctis except for the gifts they had exchanged.

“Let’s leave them be,” Gladio said.

“But what’s there?” Talcott asked again.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Jared said with a chuckle as his tea trolley rolled away. 

Nyx turned to Prompto. “Please tell Luna I love her,” he said.

Prompto nodded. “I’ll head up there right away.”

It was hard for Nyx and Luna to navigate the stairs, so Prompto ran messages between them, usually riding Umbra the footstool between rooms.

Nyx lumbered back towards the ballroom, playing soft melodies as he went.

Gladio and Prompto walked slowly side by side, not saying anything.

They tried not to hope too hard, tried not look into the fact that Ignis and Noctis truly seemed to enjoy each other’s company.

They knew they were running out of time.

FFXV

In the west wing, the second to last petal fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where I beg for comments.
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter Nine: The Enchanted Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An enchanted book shows them what happened to Noctis when he was a child and his mother died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Longer chapter. I'm really interested to know what everyone thinks of this chapter. Please let me know!

Regis stared forlornly out the window of Aranea’s small cottage. He could barely walk, and his knee ached all the time. He sighed, drawing the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

He had been here for nearly two months. He had never had much interaction with Aranea before this, and found her to be surprisingly good company. She had a wicked sense of humor, and didn’t seem to mind caring for him.

He missed Noctis. He was terrified for his son, trapped with that Beast. He wanted to charge the castle, get his son back, but he was in no shape.

To a lesser extent, he missed his house. He missed the small pieces of Aulea that he had there, and he was scared that Ardyn had burned it down in a fit of pique. He thought of all the paintings and music boxes and he tried not to cry.

It was hard, just sitting around waiting for his mangled knee to heal. Aranea had done wonders for him, but he missed being able to just get up and walk around.

The door opened and Aranea walked in, dusting the snow off her cloak. She hung it on the peg next to the door and set the loaves of bread on the table.

“You went into town?” Regis asked.

“Yes,” Aranea said, slicing the cheese. She handed Regis a piece and he ate it gratefully.

“Is…is my house…” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Your house is untouched,” Aranea said with a smile. “I made sure of it.”

“Ardyn didn’t destroy it?” Regis asked in surprise.

Aranea threw her head back and laughed. “Ardyn can’t destroy what he can’t find.”

Regis stared at her. “What?”

“Oh, a simple misdirection spell. People don’t care to look deeper, and Ardyn Izunia isn’t as smart as he thinks he is.”

Regis’ eyes widened. “So it’s true, the rumors. You are a witch?”

She smiled. “I prefer the term ‘enchantress,’ thank you very much.”

Regis swallowed. “Why are you helping me then? You must have better things to do with your time?”

Aranea sighed, sitting down next to him. She checked his knee. “You and your son were always kind to me, even when the rest of the town would shun me. There is great love in both your hearts.”

Regis flinched as she prodded at his knee.

“And…perhaps it is to make up for something I did many years ago in a fit of anger. I was young and hot headed and believed I knew better than everyone.”

“Everyone makes mistakes,” Regis said quietly.

“So, Ardyn pursuing your son is a mistake?”

Regis bared his teeth in a snarl. “He needs to stay the hell away from Noctis!”

Maybe Noctis was actually safer with the Beast than he would be in the town with Ardyn.

“Why is Ardyn so interested in Noctis?” Aranea asked, sitting back and looking at him with aquamarine eyes.

“I have no idea. He followed us here after we moved. We served together in the war. He was my captain. He was the one who told me about the attack…the attack that killed Aulea and nearly killed my son,” he whispered. “He was so supportive. I was shocked when he moved here barely a year after we did. He had always hated small towns.”

“Why did you bring Noctis here?” Aranea asked, getting up to stoke the fire.

“The doctors thought that a place with less bustle and people would help him heal faster. He was so weak for such a long time…”

“I remember seeing you pushing him occasionally in his chair,” Aranea said, sitting back down next to him.

Regis nodded tiredly. “I wish people had tried to be nice to him, but it was like they thought his condition was contagious. But I couldn’t move back to the city. There were far too many memories of Aulea, and they never caught the person who killed her. I was scared they would come back and finish the job on Noctis.”

“Makes sense.” She was silent for a moment. “I saw Ardyn try to kiss Noctis the day you left for the market.”

Regis made a horrified sound. 

Aranea smiled. “Noctis kneed him in the groin and ran. It was quite amusing to see the look on Ardyn’s face.”

Regis managed to smile. “Good for Noctis.”

They sat in companionable silence.

“When can I go back?” Regis asked quietly.

Aranea rested her hand over his. “When you can walk easier. Noctis is not there, and Ardyn has told everyone you died in the forest. Your house will remain untouched. When the time is right, I’ll take you back, but you’re far too weak right now.”

Regis sighed. He knew she was right but it rankled him.

He wouldn’t be able to go back to town until a few weeks after Christmas, and then everything would change.

FFXV

Noctis sat alone in the small table in the study, eating quietly. His emerald cloak was around him. It was a few days after Christmas, and the castle was bitterly cold. He absentmindedly fingered the voretooth necklace around his throat as he ate.

He glanced up as Gladio and Prompto came in, arguing about something. He rolled his eyes fondly. They always seemed to be arguing.

“Gladio, as much as I’d love to know too, you know we can’t leave the castle!” Prompto said angrily.

“My sister could be out there somewhere, Prom. I’m tired of not knowing!”

“You have a sister?” Noctis asked, setting his spoon down.

The clock and candelabrum jumped. “Forgive us, Noctis, we didn’t know you were there,” Prompto said, sketching a bow to him.

Noctis waved his hand. “Never mind that. You have a sister?”

Gladio crossed his arms. “Yes. You didn’t seriously think everyone in the castle was the entire staff, did you?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “I’ve never lived in a castle before, Gladio. How the hell would I know what a typical sized staff was?”

Prompto stepped between them, flames burning brightly. “Yes, there were others on the staff who were out of the castle when…when this happened. They never tried to make it back to us…they never checked on us. They were people we loved. We wonder about them every day.”

Noctis nodded. He thought he understood. He wondered about his father. Was Regis okay? Was he waiting for Noctis to come home?

“How old was your sister?”

“Three, when this happened. Her and my dad were in the village with Cor when this went down.”

Noctis sat up straight, staring hard at them. “Cor? Cor Leonis?”

Prompto and Gladio looked at each other, then at Noctis. “That was his name. He was captain of the guard here,” Prompto said cautiously.

“Tall man, short hair, light blue eyes,” Noctis said urgently.

Prompto nodded.

“He runs the small library in my village,” Noctis said quietly.

Prompto sighed in relief.

“What about my sister and dad?” Gladio asked nervously.

“What are their names?”

“Iris and Clarus,” Prompto said.

Noctis nodded. “Clarus and Iris run a flower shop. Iris…Iris is fifteen.”

Gladio sat in the middle of the floor, wishing he could cry. Twelve years. It had been twelve years since he had seen his sister.

Prompto rested his hand on Gladio’s shoulder.

“No one…no one’s ever said anything about this place, though,” Noctis said gently.

“They wouldn’t,” Ignis’ voice came from behind them. He walked in slowly, tail twitching slightly. “It was part of the curse. We were forgotten. To the outside world, we don’t exist.”

Noctis looked between them.

“There were others,” Ignis said, staring into the fire. “Luna’s brother, for one.”

“He was serving in the military,” Jared said.

“Right, I remember. Ravus never liked me.”

“Ravus?!” Noctis said, eyes wide.

“You know him too?” Talcott asked from his grandfather’s side.

“I’ve seen him around. Never talked to him. He’s glued to Ardyn’s side. Wait…you never had anyone named Ardyn Izunia here, did you?”

Ignis shook his head, glancing at Jared to make sure. 

“No. A man with that name has never been on the staff,” Jared said.

“Oh, thank God,” Noctis muttered. “He’s a right dick.”

“Well, Ravus was never exactly mister sunshine and flowers,” Gladio said.

Noctis looked between them all. He couldn’t believe he had been living with members of the castle staff for years. 

“The village once provided the castle with everything we needed,” Ignis said quietly. “And then we were cursed, and forgotten.”

He sighed, turning and walking away.

Prompto was still comforting Gladio, and Noctis suddenly felt like he didn’t belong here. He stood up quietly, slipping out the door. He walked to the library, curling up in one of the chairs.

He thought about his father. He thought about how they had moved to the village twelve years ago. 

“It must’ve been right after this place was cursed,” he whispered to himself, drawing his cloak tighter around him.

He wondered where Ignis disappeared to, but he figured no one wanted to be disturbed for a while.

He sat alone, watching the fire, unaware of the tears rolling down his cheeks.

FFXV

Noctis stayed to himself for the next couple of days. The mood in the castle was different. He didn’t know why, but he kept thinking of that rose he had seen in the west wing. 

He had a feeling time was running out for the denizens of the castle. He just wished there was something he could do to help.

He walked out to the gardens, frost kissed as they were. He pulled the hood of his cloak up, slowly reaching the rose gazebo.

He paused. Ignis was there, sitting on one of the benches, staring at the ground.

He could just hear the sounds of Gladio and Prompto and a few of the others drifting from the castle. They seemed to be having a good time, which made Noctis glad. At least they weren’t wallowing at the moment.

“They sure know how to have a good time,” Noctis said quietly.

Ignis looked at him, flashing a brief smile. “And yet, all I have to do is walk in and the room goes silent.”

Noctis sat down next to him. “Me too. In my village, I mean.”

Ignis looked at him oddly. “I find it hard to believe that people don’t like you.”

Noctis smiled wryly. “I’ve mentioned being hurt when I was a kid, right?”

Ignis nodded, watching him intently.

“It was a bad injury. I don’t remember it. Oh hell, it’d be easier just to show you.” Noctis stood up, undoing the cloak quickly and turning his back to Ignis. His hands shook slightly. He never showed anyone his scar.

He lifted his shirt, and Ignis’ eyes widened.

There was a jagged, ugly scar in the middle of Noctis’ back. It was dark compared to his pale skin, and it bisected his spine.

Ignis reached out, drawing his massive paw back just before touching it. “That was from a sword,” Ignis said quietly, watching as Noctis dropped the shirt and wrapped himself back in his cloak. 

Noctis nodded, looking at his feet. “My mom died in the attack. Like I said, I don’t remember it. I barely remember anything from before the attack. I was in a coma for a month, and I couldn’t walk for nearly a year. My dad moved us to the village on the recommendation of the doctors. Whenever we went out, I was in a wheelchair for a long time, and the people acted like it was contagious. Like if they touched me, they’d lose their ability to walk. Even after I started walking again, most of them would still avoid me.”

Ignis was silent for a moment, wondering why someone would try to kill a child in such a terrible way.

“Your village sounds awful,” he said. He had never been to the village. There had never been any need for him to leave his palace to go there. When he had left, it had been to make trips to Insomnia or other cities. And then he had been cursed and he never went farther than the forest.

Noctis laughed. “Yeah, it wasn’t great.”

Ignis glanced at him. “What do you say we run away?”

Noctis stared at him. “What?”

Ignis smiled, standing up. He held his paw out to Noctis. “Let’s run away, just for the day.”

Noctis cautiously put his hand in Ignis’. Where was there to go?

Ignis looked up at the castle, humming. They could through the front doors, or…

Ignis looked at him. “Do you trust me?”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yeah…” Noctis said slowly, surprised to find that he actually did trust the Beast.

Ignis smiled, dropping onto all fours. He pointed at Noct. “No one, and I mean _no one,_ can ever learn about this.”

“Uh…okay?”

“Get on.”

Noctis’ mouth fell open. He stared at Ignis, on all fours before him. Like this, he came up past Noct’s waist. “Um…what?”

Ignis sighed, crouching lower. “It’ll be faster this way. Just get on.”

Noctis swung a leg over Ignis’ back, uncomfortably aware of how warm he was between his legs. Ignis stood up and Noctis squeaked.

“What do I hold on to?” Noctis asked. Ignis laughed. He stood up on his hind legs, and Noctis yelped, wrapping his legs around Ignis’ waist, and his arms around his neck, hands buried in his mane.

Ignis adjusted Noct’s legs. “Hook your feet on my hips, and probably don’t look down.”

“What are you-HOLY SHIT!” Noctis screamed as Ignis took off at a run. The castle was coming up fast, and Noctis buried his face in Ignis’ mane.

Ignis leaped onto the side of the castle, claws scrabbling up the well-worn path to the west wing. 

Noctis clung to his back like a monkey, muttering under his breath about what a stupid idea this was. Ignis chuckled, scaling the wall easily. Noctis’ body was hot against his back, and Ignis was very aware that they had never touched this long before.

He half wanted to slow down, enjoy the feel of Noctis’ arms and legs around him, but he didn’t want to put Noctis through that. Ignis launched himself from ledge to ledge, finally pulling himself onto the balcony in his room in the west wing.

He pointedly didn’t look at the rose with its single petal. 

Noctis still clung to him as Ignis lowered himself to all fours again. “We’re back on solid ground. You can let go now.”

Ignis didn’t want him to let go. Not really.

“Just…give me a minute you crazy bastard,” Noctis muttered.

Ignis laughed. “You should try it going down from here.”

Noctis let go and scrambled back. “Oh hell no! Up was bad enough.”

Ignis nodded, looking over him. “To be entirely honest, the first time I tried going down, I pissed myself from fear.”

Noctis leaned against the wall, cheeks flushed. He was shaking slightly. “That was terrifying. I think I was close to pissing myself.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Ignis said dryly.

Noctis snorted. “What was so important we couldn’t walk like civilized people through the doors?”

Ignis smiled, standing up and walking to a small bookshelf in his room. It was one of the few things that he hadn’t destroyed in rage over the years.

“A book?” Noctis asked, truly confused.

Ignis pulled Noctis to his feet and led him over to a small table that was mostly still standing. He set the down the book carefully.

It was white, with gold leaf embossed on it. There was no title.

“It was another gift from the enchantress who cursed me,” Ignis said quietly. “Possibly her most cruel gift of all.”

Noctis frowned at him. How could a book be cruel?

Ignis opened it carefully. Noctis leaned forward, eyes wide. There were no words. Images moved in the pages, too fast for Noctis to see.

“A book that can truly let you escape, take you anywhere, at any time, anywhere your heart desires.”

Noctis looked at him. “That’s amazing.”

“I thought so,” Ignis said, “but there is no place in the world for a creature like me. But you…for you there is a place.”

Ignis took Noct’s hand, placing it gently on the page. His massive paw covered Noctis’ hand.

“Think of the one place you most want to see. See it in your mind’s eye, make it real.”

Noctis gasped as the images started to swirl, a gold light encasing their hands and moving up their arms.

A moment later, they were gone.

FFXV

Noctis looked around the house. Ignis stood next to him, glancing around curiously.

“Where did you bring us?”

“Insomnia,” Noctis whispered, stepping close to the small coffee table. He picked up a picture. Ignis looked over his shoulder at it.

“Your mother?” Ignis asked softly.

Noctis nodded. The picture was of the three of them. Noctis was still a baby in the photo, and Regis had his arms around the beautiful woman with night black long hair and the kindest smile Noctis had ever seen.

“She’s so pretty,” Noctis whispered.

Ignis walked around, looking at other pictures of the happy family. His lips twitched. Noctis was cute as a child.

There was a picture of Regis in a military uniform, one with his unit. Ignis leaned close, snorting in soft surprise at Ravus standing in the back.

There were pictures from what was clearly Aulea and Regis’ wedding, and many, many pictures of Noctis as Aulea.

“I don’t remember any of this,” Noctis said, his voice cracking. 

Ignis looked at all the pictures, and his stomach dropped. He could barely remember his own happy family, before his parents were taken from him and his uncle twisted him into a horrible human.

“I’m sorry I ever called your father a thief,” Ignis said quietly.

Noctis opened his mouth to respond, but jumped when the door opened.

Aulea Caelum walked in, talking to an eight year old Noctis.

Ignis took Noctis by the shoulders, pulling him. “They cannot see us. This is a memory.”

“How?” Noctis’ voice was thick. Ignis thought he was close to tears. 

“I do not know, but everything the book has ever shown me has been the truth.”

Noctis couldn’t tear his eyes away from his mother. Her hair brushed the middle of her back in gentle waves, and a rose hairclip held her hair back from her eyes.

“Now, my little Noct, your father will be home soon. Should we make him cookies?”

Noctis covered his mouth at the sound of her voice. He shook, and Ignis pulled him against him, his massive hands resting on his shoulders.

“Cookies!” eight year old Noct cheered, holding his arms up to his mother. Aulea laughed, lifting her son and twirling with him.

Aulea danced with her son, laughing with him. 

They seemed so happy. Noctis sniffed, leaning back against Ignis.

Aulea set little Noct down on the counter. “Now, what do we need for cookies?”

“Chocolate!” the boy shouted.

Ignis smiled.

There was a knock at the door. Aulea frowned, setting down the chocolate chips. “Wait here, Noct.”

“Momma?” Noct asked.

“Not this,” Noctis whispered. “I don’t want to see this!”

Aulea opened the door and let the man in. “Captain Izunia? What can I do for you?”

Noctis stared in shock. Ardyn Izunia stood before Aulea. He bowed to her, hat in hand. “My dear Lady Caelum, it is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that your husband has been gravely injured on patrol.”

Aulea covered her mouth. Noct whimpered, clinging to his mother’s leg. Ardyn’s eyes dropped to the boy, a smile on his face.

“We must go to him,” Aulea said, grabbing a cloak for Noctis. “Thank you, Captain, for coming to tell me personally.”

She turned her back to Ardyn as she fastened Noct’s cloak.

Ardyn drew his sword.

Noctis screamed, fighting to get to them. Ignis pulled him back. “It’s already happened, Noctis, there’s nothing you can do.” Noctis sobbed, clinging to Ignis’ muscled arms.

Aulea turned at the sound of the sword leaving the sheath. 

Her eyes widened, and her face paled.

“Noct, run!” she yelled, pushing her son away. Noct screamed, tears running down his face.

Ardyn snarled. Aulea covered Noct’s body with her own. The hairclip fell from her hair, landing at Noctis’ feet. Ardyn’s sword fell, nearly cutting Aulea in two.

The blade pierced Noct’s back through his mother’s body.

Noct’s screams fell silent. Ardyn let out a disgusted snort, sheathing the bloody sword.

“Damn it all,” Ardyn muttered, kneeling and half lifting Aulea’s body to look at Noct. The boy was still, clearly not long for the world.

Ardyn stood up, shaking his head. “Guess I should go tell Regis the sad news. He’ll be devastated, of course. Pity about the boy, though.”

Ardyn walked out the door, sticking his hat back on his head as he left. He whistled a merry tune.

Noctis kneeled down, picking up the hairclip. He looked at the body of his mother, and thought he saw his own little fist move under her body. He let out a broken sob and turned, burying his face in Ignis’ chest.

Ignis wrapped his arms around him. “I’m so sorry, Noctis,” he whispered.

Noctis looked at him, blue eyes swimming with tears. “Take me home,” he cried. “Take me home.”

Ignis’ arms tightened around him. Did Noctis think of the castle as home?

He lifted the sobbing young man into his arms. That gold light surrounded them again, and they vanished.

In the house, the door opened, and Regis fell to the floor with a cry, holding Aulea’s hand to his face.

Ardyn put his hand on Regis’ shoulder.

Regis screamed.

FFXV

Ignis carried Noctis slowly through the castle. Noct’s arms were around his neck, and he was crying into Ignis’ mane.

Ignis saw Jared and the others look at them in silence as he walked past. He shook his head slightly when they moved to follow. Noctis wouldn’t want to be seen like this.

Finally, Ignis reached Noctis’ room. He pushed the door open, and Lunafreya looked up. She stayed silent, watching as Ignis put Noct on the bed.

Ignis realized that the hairclip was still in Noctis’ hand. Ignis sat on the edge of the bed, gently pulling the comforter over Noctis’ body.

Noctis curled up on his side, holding the hairclip to his chest. Ignis left his hand on Noct’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Noctis.” He felt terrible for showing Noct the book.

He went to move his hand, but Noctis grabbed it, holding tightly.

Ignis stilled. Noctis buried his face in Ignis’ hand, still crying.

Lunafreya turned to look out the window. She wondered what had happened, but couldn’t help the hopeful spark in her chest when Noctis had reached for Ignis. She started to sing softly, hoping to bring them some peace.

Ignis sat with Noctis until the young man fell into a troubled sleep.

Sitting with him, Ignis vowed if he ever met Ardyn Izunia, he was going to rip the man limb from limb, and enjoy every minute of it.

He made the fire in Noct’s room, curling up in front of it and staring into the flames.

He wouldn’t leave Noct alone, not after that.

He never wanted to leave Noctis’ side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please tell me what you thought of this chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love.


	11. Chapter Ten: Tale as Old as Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That dance scene. You know the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa boy, sorry for the epic delay on this story. I wanted to get past a certain point in The Stars at Dawn and I finally did. I forgot how much I enjoy writing this one. I hope you all enjoy reading it.
> 
> Not beta-ed. I'm sure there's mistakes, because this is the second chapter for a story I've written in one day.

Chapter Ten: Tale as Old as Time

Noctis sat in the library, a book open on his lap. He stared into the fire, fingers brushing his mother’s hairclip. 

Ardyn Izunia had killed his mother. He couldn’t believe it, but he could. He had never been comfortable around Ardyn, and now he knew why.

It had been a week since Ignis had shown him the book and they had witnessed Aulea’s death. Ignis had been avoiding him. Noctis wondered if he thought he blamed the Beast for it.

Noctis was actually thankful. It had been horrifying to watch, to relive it, but he remembered everything now. 

The door opened and Noctis looked up from the fire. Ignis stood before him, shifting on his legs.

“Noctis?”

“Hey, Ignis,” Noctis said, closing the book.

“Are you…no, that’s a stupid question.”

Noctis reached out and put his hand gently against Ignis’ arm. Ignis stared at his small hand on his fur.

“Ignis, I promise you, I’m fine. It was shocking, and horrible to watch, but…knowing is better. So, thank you. Thank you for taking me there, and for bringing me back.”

Ignis looked surprised, but then smiled slightly and bowed his head. 

“So…stop avoiding me, okay?” Noctis said, sitting back. “I’m not mad at you.”

Ignis curled up on the rug in front of the fire. “I was just giving you space. I was not avoiding you.”

“You were totally avoiding me.”

Ignis snorted. “Was not.”

“Was too,” Noctis said, nudging Ignis with his foot. Ignis laughed.

They sat in silence for a while, the only sound the crackling of the fire. Noctis opened his book again and started reading, more content now that Ignis was curled at his feet.

“Maybe we should have a dance,” Ignis said suddenly.

It took a moment for Ignis’ words to register in Noctis’ head.

“What?” Noct asked, looking down at him.

“A dance, like a formal dinner and dance. It would give the others something to do and, oh, never mind.”

Noctis was pretty sure that Ignis would be blushing bright red if he was able to. Noctis smiled.

“Yeah, okay.”

“I mean you clearly don’t have to and—what?”

“I said okay. Let’s have a dance.”

Ignis looked surprised, like he definitely hadn’t expected Noctis to say yes.

“Uh…great!” Ignis said, sitting up. “I’ll ah, tell the others to prepare a nice meal and finish cleaning the ballroom.”

Noctis watched with a bemused smile as Ignis rushed from the room. He stood up and stretched, walking to put his book back. 

He jumped when Ignis came barreling back into the room. “Talk to Luna,” Ignis said quickly. “She probably has something you can wear.”

Ignis darted back out of the room. Noctis stared after him, fighting a laugh.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think he was nervous,” Noctis said with a laugh, moving out of the library and heading back to his room.

Apparently, he had to find something to wear.

FFXV

Regis stood in front of where is house should be. Aranea stood next to him. She took his arm and lifted her other hand.

There was a shimmering and his house was suddenly there. He let out a shaky sigh and smiled at Aranea.

“Won’t they realize houses just don’t disappear?”

She smiled at him, leading him carefully up the steps. “They won’t even remember it was gone.”

Regis decided to just go with it. He could question it all damn day but it wouldn’t do him any good.

He looked around the house. There was a book on the table and he picked it up, recognizing Noct’s favorite book.

His heart twisted. Was Noctis okay? Had the Beast hurt him?

Aranea put her hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be fine, Regis. He’s strong.”

There were times Regis wondered if Aranea knew more than she let on about the Beast.

Regis went into his room, digging through his clothes. He winced as he sat down on the bed, his knee aching. Aranea walked in, silently helping him into new clothes.

“I didn’t feed you as well as I could’ve,” she murmured. “You’ve lost weight.”

Regis belted his pants and actually smiled at her. “I thought witches only fed up those they planned on eating.”

Aranea snorted, shoving his shoulder. “You ass. Maybe I should’ve eaten you.”

“I’m too stringy. It’d be too much work.”

Aranea rolled her eyes. “You’re terrible.”

Regis smiled again, shrugging an over shirt on. “Thank you, Aranea, for saving my life.”

She bowed her head, smiling back. “Regis, it was my honor.”

He put boots on, and Aranea put the knee brace she had made for him over his once mangled knee. He put his heavy cloak on. She handed him his cane. He took it with a sigh.

“I imagine Ardyn is at the tavern,” he said darkly.

She tilted her head. “You play a dangerous game. Everyone believes you are dead.”

“I know. I have to risk it. I need to know why he started pursuing my son.” 

She looked at him. “It might be better if we’re not seen together. I am not well liked, and I doubt anyone will listen to me.”

Regis nodded. She smiled.

“I’ll be around though, don’t worry about that.”

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing Aranea’s cheek. “Thank you, Aranea. For everything.”

He turned and moved towards the door, cane tapping against the floor.

Aranea smiled. “You’re quite welcome.”

She disappeared.

Regis moved slowly through the silent, snow covered streets. It was cold, just after the new year. Most people were probably in their houses or the tavern, keeping warm.

He hoped Noctis was warm.

He could hear loud, off-key, singing coming from the tavern ahead. He stopped in front of the door, pulling his hood up.

He opened the door and walked in.

FFXV

Luna had actually squealed when Noctis told her what he needed. He had never seen the wardrobe so excited.

She started talking a mile a minute, going through her drawers and pulling out various fabrics. Noctis watched, half in fascinated horror and half in awe.

“You must bathe first,” Lunafreya said. The door opened and Prompto bounded in. 

“Your bath is on the way. I’m having hot water brought up. Do you need anything else, Luna?”

“No, Prompto, thank you,” she said.

Prompto grinned. “You have the easy task, Luna. Ignis is not handling his bath with quite as much dignity as Noct here.”

Noctis stared at him. “What?”

Prompto and Luna laughed, and Prompto darted from the room.

A moment later, Dustin was there with steaming water. The coatrack moved into the bathroom and prepped Noctis’ bath, bowing to him as he left.

“Go, relax in the tub,” Luna said. “I’ll find you the perfect outfit to wear.”

“Uh…okay,” Noctis said. He went into the bathroom and shut the door, stripping and sinking into the tub. He had to admit it felt nice.

He rested his head on the edge of the tub, wondering what Ignis was doing.

FFXV

Ignis stared at the tub like it was a poisonous snake.

“No.”

“Come now, master,” Gladio said, “you need to make a good impression. Tonight’s the night.”

“The night for what?” Ignis growled, edging away from the tub.

“The night you tell him how you really feel,” Prompto said. Prompto glanced at Nyx, and the piano planted a foot in the small of Ignis’ back and shoved him into the tub.

Ignis let out an unholy screech.

“Please tell me you’ve taken a bath at least once in the past twelve years,” Prompto said.

“I’ve cleaned myself,” Ignis muttered, staring at his paws in the water.

“Licking your ass doesn’t count,” Gladio said. Ignis growled at him. “Don’t give me that. I’m amazed Noctis could stand to be near you. You must stink. For once I’m grateful we don’t have noses.”

Prompto laughed, and Ignis yelped when Dustin dumped a bucket of warm water over his head.

Dustin started scrubbing at Ignis’ fur. Ignis grumbled and sat in the tub, tail twitching in irritation. 

For Noctis. He could do this for Noctis. 

He’d just…dismantle Gladio later to see what made him tick.

He snorted at his own bad pun.

After Dustin nodded to Prompto, he got out of the tub. They had put it in the study, since Ignis had long ago destroyed the one in his room. Prompto and Gladio had dragged everything they needed to make Ignis up.

“I’ll work on the nails,” Jared said, steaming Ignis’ claws.

Ignis stared at himself in the mirror. This had to be one of the strangest things he’d ever done. He remembered Prompto getting him ready for that disastrous night that he had lost his humanity. 

Prompto started scrubbing at Ignis’ horns while Dustin brushed his mane. Gladio set out small pots and brushes.

When Prompto finished, he jumped onto the vanity and started rummaging through the pots. He grabbed the brush and started painting around Ignis’ eyes.

Ignis wrinkled his muzzle. It smelled awful. Had he really let Prompto put this on him when he was human?

Prompto leaned back. “Viola! You look…”

Ignis looked in the mirror. 

“Ridiculous.”

Makeup and fur didn’t mix well, and he looked like a cat that got in a fight with a powder brush and lost.

He snorted. Oh God, he looked completely ridiculous.

“I can fix this,” Prompto said, grabbing a cloth and getting it wet.

“I really hope so,” Ignis said dryly. “I am not being seen like this.”

“I think it’s a good look,” Gladio said.

“Shut it, you,” Ignis said, closing his eyes while Prompto cleaned his face.

Gladio and Prompto grinned at each other. They hadn’t seen Ignis this relaxed in years. 

“It will be simple tonight,” Prompto said. “You wine and dine him, dance with him, and when the moment is right, you tell him how you feel!”

Ignis looked down at his paws. “How will I know the moment is right?”

“You’ll feel slightly nauseous,” Gladio said. Prompto smacked him.

Ignis stared at himself in the mirror. His fur gleamed, his green eyes stark. His mane was perfectly groomed and trimmed.

He felt slightly nauseous already. 

Prompto looked at him in the mirror. Their eyes met. Prompto smiled. 

“It’ll work out, Ignis.”

Ignis nodded slowly.

It was nearly time.

FFXV

Noctis stood before Luna, adjusting the dark blue jacket. It was the color of the midnight sky, with silver embroidery. It reminded him of stars. His pants were the same color, and he wore a silver shirt under the jacket. Black, knee high boots graced his legs, and his hair was soft and down, longer than he’d ever had it before.

He reached for his mother’s hairclip. He turned it over in his hand, fingering the small, elaborate rose. He clipped it to the front of his jacket. It looked almost like a tie clip.

Luna bowed to him. “You look wonderful, Noctis. Have fun.”

Noctis turned and walked to the door. “Um. Thanks, Luna. For everything.”

She smiled at him as he ducked out of the door, looking excited but nervous.

Maybe, by morning, they would all be human again.

FFXV

Ardyn glanced up as a cloaked man limped into the tavern. He ignored him. He had no time for cripples. 

Noctis was still gone. Where in the hell was he? He slammed back another tankard of ale, aware of Ravus’ eyes on him.

“What are you staring at?” he snapped, glaring at Ravus.

Ravus dropped his eyes. “Forgive me, sir.”

Ardyn snorted. Why had he ever agreed to let Ravus stay with him? The idiot couldn’t even remember where he came from. It was like he had just forgotten not long after dear Noctis was wounded.

Noctis.

He stared at the cloaked man, who had gotten some ale and sat in the corner. He wasn’t really seeing the man.

He wanted Noctis. He had always wanted Noctis. He had convinced Regis to move out here after the boy was tragically wounded.

He had wanted to groom the boy to work with him, be his perfect little lackey. He glanced at Ravus, sitting quietly next to him.

Ravus was beautiful, yes, but Ardyn could barely stand to look at him after all their years together.

He wanted Noctis.

Maybe it was time to rally a search. It had been months, over half a year. He knew he could get the idiot villagers to do whatever he wanted. It wasn’t difficult. Twist their fears around and he could make them dance to his tune.

“My good friends,” Ardyn said, his voice cutting across the noise of the tavern. People went silent. There was Cor, sitting with Clarus and Iris in the corner, the baker Weskham nearby. The other villagers were there, waiting and watching.

The hooded man shifted, his ale untouched.

“Months ago, one of our own went missing. He’s out there somewhere, and he doesn’t know his beloved father is dead, lost in his grief.”

Cor frowned at Ardyn. He never did like that man. 

“I propose we organize a search,” Ardyn continued, “and bring him home.”

No one moved. No one had really thought about Noctis, or Regis for that matter, since that night when Regis had stormed into the tavern raving about Beasts. 

Ardyn had come back and told them that they’d been attacked by voretooths in the forest and Regis had tragically been dragged away.

The hooded man shifted again. 

“Help me, my good friends,” Ardyn said solicitously, “bring Noctis home.”

“Why don’t you tell them the truth?” the hooded man asked, dropping his hood and revealing Regis.

Ardyn stared in horror. Ravus sat up straight, staring at Regis. He was alive, thank God.

How in the hell was he alive?

“Why don’t you tell them how you tied me to a tree and left me for dead?” Regis said softly.

Cor sat up. “Is that the truth?” he asked Ardyn.

Ardyn turns to face Cor. “Of course he’s completely mad. He must’ve spent months in the forest alone, going slowly crazy. You know me, Leonis, I would never do such a heinous thing.”

“I thought I knew you,” Regis said. “I thought you were my friend. Tell me, _friend_ , what are your intentions towards my son?”

Ardyn put his hand on his chest. “Why, to bring him home, Regis. Nothing more.”

Regis stared at him in disgust. Ardyn felt rage rise up in him.

“Did you find your Beast, Regis? You all remember how he raved about some mad creature in the woods. Regis Caelum is mad, completely deranged.”

Regis stood up and moved closer to Ardyn. “I’m not the mad one.”

Ardyn grabbed him by his collar, dragging him forward. Regis’ cane hit the floor. No one moved.

“You are mad, my old friend. Not sane. The forest drove you around the bend.”

“I’m not your friend you piece of shit,” Regis spat.

Ardyn’s face contorted in anger. He turned, looking at Drautos. “Get me Loqi. Tell him we have a new patient for him.”

Regis struggled, but no one moved to help. Cor and Clarus traded glances, uneasy. There was something going on, but they couldn’t seem to move.

Ardyn leaned close to Regis. “Everyone knows if you’re not mad when you go in the nuthouse, you come out crazy.”

Regis glared at him. Ardyn smiled.

“You’re going to wish you died in that forest.”

FFXV

Noctis walked slowly down the steps. Ignis waited at the base of the stairs for him, watching him intently with his ears up. Noctis smiled slowly at him. 

Ignis was cleaner than he’d ever seen him, his fur gleaming in the candlelight.

Ignis couldn’t take his eyes off Noctis. He looked magnificent in those clothes. He noted the rose hairclip on his chest and smiled slightly.

He pulled his paws out from behind his back, a red rose in his hand. Noctis stared at it. Even after seeing beautiful roses in the garden a real rose in front of him still took his breath away.

Ignis carefully tucked the small flower behind Noctis’ right ear, ducking his head slightly.

Noctis carefully put his arm through Ignis’. Ignis led him to the dining room and guided him to a seat.

An extravagant dinner was laid out before them, and Noctis was quite glad there were no singing plates this time.

He watched fondly as Ignis tried to use a fork without much success. He laughed.

“Just use your hands, Iggy, I don’t mind,” Noctis said with a laugh.

Ignis looked at him, eyes wide and chest tight. Iggy? The nickname sounded fond. He smiled, dropping his head again and discarding the fork.

They ate in a companionable silence, and Ignis did rinse his paws and face before offering his hand to Noct.

“Shall we?” Ignis asked.

Noctis put his hand in Ignis’, letting the Beast pull him to his feet. Ignis tucked Noctis’ hand in the crook of his arm again and walked to the ballroom.

Noctis looked around. The ballroom was spotless, warm candlelight flickering around the room from the chandeliers. The huge, arched windows looked out into the night sky, and the rose pattern floor shone. 

Nyx stood unobtrusively on the raised platform that Lunafreya had once sang on. The piano wished she was here with him now, but he started playing a soft waltz.

Ignis placed one paw on Noctis’ hip, and his other engulfed Noct’s hand. Noct reached for Ignis’ shoulder, the fur warm under his fingers.

They never looked away from each other as they started to dance. Noctis could smell the faint scent of sandalwood soap wafting from Ignis.

He couldn’t get over how beautiful those green eyes were.

Ignis looked into Noctis’ eyes as he led them around the ballroom. They moved easily together, and Ignis was a little surprised at how easily, and how well, Noctis danced.

Nyx’s music floated around them, and Noctis felt like he was in a magical land, like he was in one of his books.

Gladio, Prompto, Jared, Talcott, and Umbra huddled under Nyx, watching Ignis and Noctis dance. Prompto rested his hand on Gladio’s back, hoping.

Nyx kept playing, wishing once again Luna could add her voice to this moment.

Noct gasped when Ignis easily lifted him, turning him in the air. Their eyes were still locked, tension palatable between them.

After what felt like an eternity and no time at all, the two dancers twirled to stop, staring at each other. They bowed to each other, and Ignis carefully took his hand again. He led him to the balcony.

Noctis leaned against the balustrade, staring out over the snow strewn gardens. 

“That was wonderful,” Noctis said after a moment.

“Oh, um, yes, yes it was,” Ignis said, unable to tear his eyes away from Noct. God, the man was beautiful. “Do…do you think you could be happy here?”

Noctis looked at Ignis. The Beast looked so very hopeful, and so very scared.

Noctis answered him honestly. “Is anyone ever truly happy if they aren’t free?” he asked softly.

Ignis looked away, eyes burning. Noctis turned back to the gardens.

“My father taught me to dance,” he said suddenly. “It was after the acc—after Ardyn nearly killed me. It was to give me better range of motion again. I always stepped on his toes.” His voice was fond, wistful.

Ignis stared at him, at his jaw and his hair and how utterly beautiful he looked with one of his roses tucked in his hair.

He felt his heart break.

“You must miss him,” Ignis said hoarsely.

Noctis looked at him sharply. “Of course I miss him. He was my entire life. Everything I am is because of him.”

Ignis swallowed, staring blankly down at the garden.

“Would…would you like to see him?”

Noctis gaped at him. “What?” he whispered.

“Come,” Ignis said, voice still hoarse. He held out his hand to Noctis, and Noctis took it.

Ignis led him back through the ballroom and up the stairs to the west wing.

Every step made his heart hurt.

FFXV

Loqi had arrived with his carriage to cart Regis to Zegnautus Sanatorium. Loqi smirked as he opened the barred door. He did so enjoy all the patients Ardyn sent his way.

The crowd watched. The villagers never liked to acknowledge the existence of Zegnautus. Loqi made them uneasy.

No one moved to stop Ardyn as he dragged Regis to the carriage.

“Give me your son’s hand in marriage and I’ll let you go,” Ardyn whispered in Regis’ ear.

Regis stared at him. “You will _never_ marry my son.”

With a snarl, Ardyn shoved Regis into the carriage, slamming the door and padlocking it. He stared through the bars at Regis.

“You’re going to rot in Zegnautus, you fool.”

FFXV

Noctis looked around the Ignis’ room quietly. It was only the third time he had been here. Ignis led him slowly to the table with the covered rose.

There was only one petal left.

Ignis didn’t look at it. He picked up an elaborate hand mirror and handed it to Noctis.

Noctis took it carefully, looking at his own reflection. He frowned. Was this some kind of ‘your father lives in you’ kind of thing?

“It’s an enchanted mirror,” Ignis said. “It will show you whatever you want. You only need to ask.”

Noctis’ eyes dropped back down to the mirror. “I’d like to see my father. Please.”

The mirror clouded briefly, and Noctis gasped as the image cleared. Instead of his reflection, the mirror now showed his father.

Regis looked thinner than he had ever seen him, and he had more gray hairs. Noctis cried out in horror as he watched Ardyn grab Regis and throw him into the carriage for Zegnautus Sanatorium. 

“No!” Noctis cried, gripping the mirror. Ignis stared at him. What was going on?

“He’s in trouble,” Noctis sobbed. Ignis looked over his shoulder at the image on the mirror. He saw Ardyn padlocking Regis into a carriage. His heart fell.

“Then you should go to him,” Ignis said hoarsely.

Noctis’ head whipped up. “What did you say?”

“Go to him. You’re free,” Ignis whispered.

Noctis stared at him. He swore those green eyes were swimming with tears. Slowly, Noctis held the mirror out to Ignis. Ignis wrapped his paws around Noct’s hands, pushing it back to Noct.

“Keep it. That way you’ll always have a way to look back on me.”

Noctis looked up at Ignis, the mirror clutched to his chest. He took a step back, eyes still locked on Ignis’. Ignis made no move to stop.

“Thank you,” Noctis whispered from the door. He spun and ran.

Ignis wasn’t sure how long he stood there. He leaned on the railing of the balcony, staring blankly out over the land. Movement grabbed his attention, and he watched, heart twisting, as Phillipe ran, Noctis clinging to his back.

He never looked away as they grew smaller and smaller.

He heard a door behind him, but he didn’t move.

“Well, I never thought it would actually work, but as I say, true love wins the day,” Gladio’s voice came from behind him.

“I let him go,” Ignis said quietly.

“Of course you did—you _what_?” Gladio asked in horror. Prompto looked hard at Ignis.

“Why would you do that?” Prompto asked.

“Because he loves him,” Jared said quietly. Ignis’ shoulders hunched.

“Then why aren’t we human?” Gladio cried.

“Because Noctis has to love him back,” Prompto whispered.

Ignis gripped the railing, fighting the urge to scream. “I set him free. I’m only sorry I couldn’t do the same for all of you.”

His eyes traveled over each of them. His faithful servants, his friends. Prompto stared at the rose, the last petal hanging precariously.

“Leave me, please,” Ignis said, voice cracking.

Prompto took Gladio’s hand, and they slowly left Ignis to his sorrow. Jared shut the door behind them carefully.

Ignis looked back toward the direction Noctis had disappeared in.

He stared into the darkness, knowing he would never forget Noctis. Even after the last petal fell and he became nothing more than an animal and everyone else in the castle became dust gathering antiques, Noctis would always remain in his heart.

He roared, his despair echoing over the grounds.

FFXV

On Phillipe, at the edge of the forest, Noctis heard a faint roar.

His eyes filled with tears, but he never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are love! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Only a couple more chapters to go!


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Mob, the Fight, the Finale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the story. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is it. I'm done with this story. I enjoyed writing it a lot, but I wish it had gotten the love that some of the other Disney AUs did. Thank you to those that have read it, and please, please, pretty please tell me what you thought of this chapter and this story.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> not beta-ed

Chapter Eleven: The Mob, The Fight, The Finale

Noctis’ fingers tightened on the reins, his emerald green cloak flying out behind them as Phillipe ran. The cold air whipped his tears off his face.

He was still in his formal wear. He hadn’t stopped to grab anything else. He had the mirror, he had the clothes, and he had the cloak.

He felt like part of his heart had been torn out. 

He told himself it was because Ardyn had his father. He tried not to think about that heartbroken roar he’d faintly heard as he and Phillipe had ran.

He told himself that had been his imagination. Ignis…he’d be okay.

Noctis shoved thoughts of the Beast away as Phillipe charged into town. He could hear the sounds of people jeering and laughing.

“Take him away, Loqi,” he heard Ardyn say with a laugh.

Noctis spurred Phillipe around the corner and slid the grey chocobo to stop in front of the twin chocobos pulling the barred wagon.

“Stop!” Noctis snarled, throwing himself off Phillipe’s back. He grabbed the enchanted mirror from his saddle bag and rushed to the back of the wagon.

Ardyn stared in shock. “Noctis?” he asked. His eyes swept over Noctis’ form. Where had he gotten those clothes, that cloak? They were very fine. There was a red rose tucked behind his ear.

Noctis leapt onto the back of the wagon, sticking his arm through the bars.

“Dad!”

“Noctis!” Regis said in surprise. He got painfully to his feet, his knee screaming in pain. He grasped his son’s hand. “What are you doing here?”

Noctis spun to face Ardyn. “Let him go.”

Ardyn touched his chest. “My dear Noct, he’s raving mad. Kept going on about an imaginary beast. He’ll be safer at Zegnautus.”

“The Beast is real,” Noctis said. “I just came from him.”

The crowd fell silent, then whispers started.

“You’re just as mad as he is,” Ardyn said. “Unfortunate. There’s no proof of this ‘beast’.”

“You want proof?” Noctis asked darkly. He wanted to kill Ardyn. Noctis pulled out the mirror and looked at it. “Show me Ig—the Beast.” 

They didn’t get to know Ignis’ name. 

The mirror fogged and then cleared, showing the Beast. He roared, agony clear to Noctis. Noctis held the mirror up.

“Here’s your proof!”

Ardyn stepped forward, staring in fascination at the mirror. The creature was horrifying. He snatched the mirror from Noctis.

The crowd huddled together, whispering at the sound of the roar escaping the mirror.

“Look at him!” Ardyn said, shoving the mirror in the crowd’s face. “Look at those fangs! He’ll rend you in your sleep.”

“No!” Noctis cried, reaching for the mirror. “He’s not like that.”

“He’ll steal your children in the night!” Ardyn said. The crowd huddled away from him. Ardyn smiled to himself. Noctis had brought him the perfect way to twist these people to his every whim.

“He’s gentle, and kind,” Noctis said. Ardyn spun to look at him.

“He’s put Noctis under a black spell. Look at how the boy defends him!”

“He defends a monster!” Drautos yelled. The crowd surged forward.

“There’s only one monster here, and it’s not the Beast!” Noctis spat, glaring at Ardyn.

Ardyn took a step forward. “How beautiful you are, defending a monster. Do you think to love him? Lock him in with his father. They can both go Zegnautus.”

Drautos and Loqi grabbed Noctis by the arms and threw him into the wagon. He hit the wall with crash and hit the floor at his father’s feet. Regis helped him up as the barred door was slammed closed.

Noctis slammed against the door with a snarl. “I know what you did, Ardyn! I remembered!”

Ardyn stared at him, the enchanted mirror held tightly in his hand. So, the boy remembered the attack? Pity.

Ardyn turned his back on the wagon, slapping the mirror into his palm. He looked at Ravus. “Get my chocobo.”

“But, Ardyn—”

Ardyn grabbed Ravus by the collar of his shirt and hauled him close, breath wafting over Ravus’ face. “Get my chocobo or I’ll throw you in with the lunatics.”

Ravus swallowed, his face pale. He shoved Ardyn’s hands off him and stalked towards the stables, shaking. How could he have ever thought to love Ardyn?

Ardyn watched the other man stalk away and turned back to the crowd. “We must save our village. We must set out to destroy this Beast!”

“No!” Noctis yelled, slamming against the door.

“Kill the Beast!” the crowd roared.

Ravus walked back, Ardyn’s black chocobo prancing next to him. Ardyn swung up on the chocobo’s back, mirror in hand. The mob of people grabbed torches and weapons.

Ardyn watched them with a smirk. He looked at the mirror. “Show me the way to the castle.”

The mirror fogged briefly, and then showed Ardyn the way. He smiled and spurred his chocobo away, the mob following him.

Ravus glanced back at Loqi, standing guard at the end of the wagon. He could just see Noctis in the dark wagon, staring after Ardyn with hate and horror in his eyes. Loqi sneered at Ravus, and Ravus spun his chocobo and trotted after the mob.

He hated this.

Noctis raged, throwing himself against the door. Loqi laughed at him.

Regis stared at his son. He was wearing fine clothes, and a long emerald green cloak. Where had they come from? They were far better than anything he owned before, and even Regis’ finest military dress uniform was nothing compared to the clothes his son wore.

And…

“Is that a rose?” Regis asked suddenly.

Noctis turned to look at him, eyes full of tears. “Yes. Ignis gave it to me.”

“Ignis?” Regis asked quietly.

“The Beast,” Noctis whispered. “His name is Ignis.”

Regis stared at him. “But…I don’t understand. How did you get away?”

Noctis helped Regis to sit, and noticed his father was much thinner than he had been before and had more grey hair. It had been more than six months since they had seen each other. 

“I didn’t get away. He let me go,” Noctis said quietly. He sat next to his father, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around Regis’ shoulders. Regis looked at him. Noctis looked healthy. 

“Ignis isn’t bad, Dad. He’s kind, and wonderful. I have to get to him. I have to warn him.”

Regis stared at his son. The way he talked about him…

His eyes fell to a little rose clip on Noctis’ chest. A strangled gasp tore out of his throat. He recognized that. It couldn’t be…

Noctis looked at his father, then down at the clip. He gently removed the rose hairclip and pressed it into Regis’ hand.

“He took me there,” Noctis said softly. “I….I know what happened.”

Regis looked at Noctis. “What? You know who attacked you both?” he asked hoarsely.

Noctis nodded, anger clouding his face. “It was Ardyn.”

Regis stared at Noctis in horror. No. Ardyn had held his hand through the funeral. Ardyn had been the one to tell him that their house had been broken into…

Ardyn had followed him and Noctis to this provincial town. 

Noctis took Regis’ face in his hands. “It was him. I saw it.”

“Maybe this Beast lied to you?” Regis asked.

Noctis shook his head. “Ignis never once lied to me. He took me there with an enchanted book. It’s true. I’m sorry.”

Regis shook his head. “It’s not your fault.” He took a deep breath. “Let’s get you out of here so you can get to Ignis.”

The smile that broke out across Noctis’ face was beautiful. 

He helped Regis to his feet. “What happened to you, after Ignis took you away?”

Regis snorted. “I came charging back into town and told everyone about the Beast. I was nearly laughed out of the tavern, until Ardyn said he believed me. He took me and Ravus into the woods to try to find the castle, but I couldn’t find my way back.”

“I’m not surprised,” Noctis said, “there’s a spell on the castle. This village used to be intimately tied with it and once it was cursed…they were forgotten.”

Regis stared at Noctis. “Well, Ardyn got fed up with me and left me tied to a tree to be eaten by voretooths.”

“He did what?” Noctis snarled. “How did you survive?”

“Aranea found me, took me back to her little house in the woods and nursed me back to health. It took months. Without her, I’d be dead.”

There was a loud crash from outside the wagon and both Caelum men stuck their faces against the bars. Loqi was in a heap on the ground, Aranea standing over him.

“I let you out of my sight for an hour and look where you find yourself, Regis,” she said, hands on her hips. 

Regis grinned at her through the bars. “Oh, you know me. Life of excitement and all that.”

Noctis looked at his father like he’d grown a second head. “Since when do you want a life of excitement?”

Regis just laughed at his son’s expression. Aranea stepped forward and touched the padlock holding the door closed. There was a flash of light and the padlock fell to the ground. Aranea pushed the door open.

“Hello, Noctis,” Aranea said, bowing her head slightly.

“Uh, hi?” Noctis said. Aranea smiled and held her hand out to help Regis down. She pushed his cane into his hand. Noctis jumped out of the wagon, glaring at Loqi’s still form.

The door to the tavern opened, and Cor, Clarus, and Iris charged out. “What the hell happened?” Cor asked, looking around.

“The last thing I remember was that cloaked man coming into the tavern,” Iris said, rubbing her head. “Wow, Noctis,” she said, seeing him for the first time. “You look great.”

Noctis looked at her. This was Gladio’s younger sister. 

Regis nudged Aranea. “Did you do something to them?” he hissed. 

She smiled at him. “Maybe. They didn’t need to be caught up in Ardyn’s web of lies.”

Cor looked at Noctis. Hadn’t the boy gone missing? Why were the last few hours (months, possibly) so hazy?

Aranea whistled, and Phillipe trotted up to Noctis. “Go,” she said. “Hurry.” 

Noctis wrapped Regis in a tight hug. Regis hugged him back. “Go. I’ll come after you.”

Noctis nodded and swung up onto Phillipe’s back. He looked at Clarus and Iris.

“Gladio’s been thinking of you both for a long time,” Noctis said quietly. Clarus’ brows furrowed. The name was so familiar…

Noctis gave his father one last look and spun Phillipe around. The bird took off at a gallop.

“Gladio?” Iris asked her father. Clarus looked confused. Why was the name so familiar?

Aranea sighed. “It is time to start correcting my mistakes,” she whispered. She gently touched Clarus’ head.

Clarus’ head snapped back and he let out a strangled gasp. “Gladiolus! I have a son!”

Aranea touched Iris and Cor next. Iris looked confused. She only had vague recollections of an older brother. Cor sat down on the edge of the fountain. He looked up at Aranea.

“It was you,” he whispered. “You cursed him…the castle…everything…”

Aranea nodded. “I did. I thought I was doing the right thing. I am sorry.”

Cor stared at her blankly. The last twelve years of their lives had been a sham because they’d lost their memories. 

“If we hurry, we can make it to the castle before dawn,” Aranea said.

“What happens at dawn?” Regis asked.

Aranea looked at him, and he could see despair in her eyes.

At dawn, the last petal would fall, and it would be too late.

FFXV

“I can’t believe he let him go,” Gladio said flatly. “We were so close, and now…”

They had all seen the last petal of the rose, hanging precariously. They all knew they didn’t have much time.

Prompto held Gladio’s hand, sniffing quietly. 

Distantly, they heard the gates open. They looked at each other hopefully.

“I knew he’d come back!” Prompto yelled, throwing himself at the window to look. 

“Grandpa, is it him?” Talcott asked, hopping up and down.

Gladio looked out the window and cursed. “Invaders!”

They could see the mob moving closer, torches flickering in their hands.

“But…how did they find us?” Nyx asked from the floor.

“The man on the black chocobo has the mirror,” Prompto whispered in horror.

“What do we do?” Talcott whispered.

“Fortify the doors,” Nyx said, moving as quickly as he could. Gladio hopped down. 

“I’ll go warn Ignis,” Gladio said. 

Gladio turned and moved up the stairs, cursing his clock body. Prompto and Dustin joined Nyx at the door, leaning hard against it as the mob started ramming it.

“This isn’t working!” Nyx said.

Prompto looked around wildly. “I have an idea. Everyone hide!”

They scrambled away, taking up positions around the entryway.

The doors slammed open and Ardyn strode in, smirking triumphantly.

FFXV

Gladio was breathing hard by the time he found Ignis, curled up in the highest tower, staring blankly over the grounds.

“Master…invaders…they’re breaking into the castle,” Gladio said.

Ignis lifted his head, ears flat in his mane. “Let them come.” He didn’t care. He knew that with the morning sun, he’d be nothing more than an animal.

And everyone else would cease to exist.

“But…Ignis, please. You have to do something.”

“There is nothing I can do, Gladiolus. I’m sorry.”

Gladio stared up at him, then turned and walked away without a word. Ignis watched sadly as the clock shuffled away.

“I’m so sorry,” Ignis said, hunching back down on the tower.

He thought he heard fighting, but he didn’t move.

He stared hopelessly out over the grounds, hoping, praying, that a familiar grey chocobo would appear.

FFXV

Ardyn looked around the entryway. There was a piano with a three pronged candelabrum on it. A teapot and teacup sat on a tray in the middle.

“How nice. They’ve laid out tea for us,” he said with a laugh. The mob behind him giggled uneasily.

“I feel like I’ve been here before,” Ravus muttered, staring at the piano. 

“Now!” Prompto yelled. Suddenly forks and plates and other household objects were flying through the air, beating people upside the head.

Ardyn ducked nimbly through the assault, bounding up the stairs. He had a Beast to kill, and then…

Noctis would be his.

FFXV

Ravus yelped as he was assaulted by plates. Dinner plates of all things. This place was insane.

Everything Regis had told them was true. Everything talked. Everything moved. Everything was attacking them.

The piano was screaming. Ravus stared at it. A group of people held the piano down and were cutting its wires out.

He heard a woman yell and looked up. A wardrobe stood at the top of the stairs, glaring down at the people holding the piano.

The wardrobe screamed and launched itself off. The people holding the piano scattered with a yell. Ravus stared at the wardrobe.

He was forgetting something. Something important. That wardrobe reminded him of something but what?

The piano got slowly to its feet, discordant notes ringing out.

Ravus saw Drautos approach the wardrobe with an axe in his hand. Ravus yelled and charged. The wardrobe looked up at him, gasping in shock. Ravus dropped to his knees and slid under the piano, sword driving into Drautos’ thigh.

“Traitor!” Drautos snarled at him, trying to stem the bleeding in his leg.

Ravus stood before the wardrobe and piano, sword in hand. “Get out,” he snarled, white hair falling in his eyes. The household items charged the remaining mob, and finally their nerve broke and the villagers ran screaming from the castle.

Ravus’ knees buckled and he found himself on the floor. He stared at the door. What had he done?

“I thought you were on Ardyn’s side?” a voice said. He turned his head. A mantle clock glared at him.

“I am. No. I was. Not anymore. He’s…a terrible person.”

“Where is Ardyn?” Prompto asked, looking around. Ravus looked at the candelabrum. 

“He’s gone after the Beast.”

The wardrobe moved closer. “Ravus?” she asked.

He looked up at her in shock. How did she know his name?

FFXV

Ignis was barely aware of the fighting going on in the castle below. He heard footsteps and looked up.

Ardyn stood there, a long jacket on. He swept his fedora off his head and gave Ignis a mocking bow.

“Hello, Beast. Noctis sent me.”

Ignis’ lip curled, revealing wicked fangs. He didn’t move as Ardyn moved closer. He remembered the look on the man’s face as he murdered Noctis’ mother. His claws slid out and he slowly stood up, towering over Ardyn.

“My, you are large, aren’t you?” Ardyn asked with a smirk. Ignis growled at him. Ardyn drew his sword. Ignis recognized it as the one that had killed Aulea Caelum, the one that had nearly killed Noctis.

Ignis roared and leapt at him. Ardyn barely managed to duck the attack, unprepared for the muscled mass of the Beast to move so quickly. Ignis barely noticed as that sharp blade sliced into the muscle of his arm.

They fought, Ardyn laughing, Ignis growling. It had been years since Ardyn had felt so alive.

Ignis only fought so he could kill Ardyn before he lost himself to the Beast. He could feel his tenuous hold on his humanity slipping away as dawn approached. He only wanted to take Ardyn down Noctis.

“Did you love him, Beast?” Ardyn mocked.

Ignis’ claws tore through Ardyn’s jacket, blood welling on his chest.

They kept fighting.

FFXV

Noctis pulled Phillipe to a stop, throwing himself off the chocobo’s back. The villagers were running the other direction, some bleeding, some crying, all looking utterly panicked. 

He saw Luna and Nyx, Gladio and Prompto, Jared and Talcott, and there was Dustin the silent coatrack. Ravus sat on the step, head in his hands.

“Where is he?” Noctis panted, staring at Gladio and Prompto.

Gladio looked at him in shock. He came back.

“The highest tower,” Prompto said. “Hurry, Noctis!”

Noctis nodded and took off. 

A few minutes after Noctis ran inside, a wagon pulled by two black chocobos came to a stop in front of the castle. Regis got out carefully, helping Iris down.

Aranea cloaked herself in shadows and walked past those gathered on the steps. She had to witness.

The higher Noctis climbed, the quieter it got. He became aware of snarls and panting breaths.

He rounded a corner and stared in horror. He had a perfect view out to the highest tower, where Ardyn and Ignis were fighting. Both were bleeding. Ignis knocked the sword out of Ardyn’s hand and it flew into the night. Ignis grabbed Ardyn, massive paw tightening on his throat. 

Noctis started to run.

“Ignis!”

FFXV

Ignis froze when he heard his name. Noctis stood across the way, staring at him, face streaked with tears.

“You came back,” Ignis called, dropping Ardyn to the floor. Ardyn scrambled back, rubbing his throat.

“Of course I came back!” Noctis yelled. “I tried to stop them.”

Ignis leapt to another tower. He had to get to Noctis. Ardyn stood up, leaping after the Beast. He wasn’t going to let that monster get away. 

Noctis yelled, pointing behind Ignis. Ignis turned and saw Ardyn pursuing him. He couldn’t lead Ardyn back to Noctis. He spun and grabbed Ardyn again. Ardyn yelped, hands clawing at Ignis’ arms.

“Please, Beast! Let me go. I’ll leave you and Noctis alone, I swear,” Ardyn said quickly.

Ignis looked down at the sniveling man before him, pulse beating erratically under his hand.

Noctis stared in horror. He hated Ardyn, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about watching Ignis murder someone, even if it was for him. 

“Ignis…” he whispered.

Ignis looked back at Ardyn, lowering his face to the man’s. “I am not a Beast.”

He let go, standing back. “Get out. If I ever see you again, I’ll kill you.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Ardyn said, scrambling away.

Ignis turned and made a running jump, landing at Noctis’ feet. Noctis fell to the ground next to him, pulling Ignis to him.

“You came back,” Ignis whispered.

“Of course I came back,” Noctis said, pressing his forehead against Ignis’. 

Ignis stood up, pulling Noct with him. Ignis brushed Noctis’ cheek with his hand.

“Noctis, I…”

Noctis looked up at him, smiling sweetly.

“I lo—argh!” Ignis cried out, a sword sticking out of his chest. Noctis screamed as Ignis slid off the blade, hitting the floor with a wet thump. Ardyn stood there, looking triumphant.

“Now you will be mine!” Ardyn said, stepping over Ignis’ still form to take Noctis in his arms.

Noctis didn’t even think. He shoved Ardyn back as hard as he could, screaming the entire time. Ardyn’s foot caught on Ignis’ body and he stumbled backwards, arms windmilling wildly as he tried to catch himself.

Noctis didn’t watch as the edge of the tower crumbled. He didn’t listen as Ardyn fell to his death. He just grabbed Ignis and dragged him into the room. He realized with a shock that they were in the west wing.

He didn’t notice the enchantress watching them intently. 

The only thing that mattered was Ignis.

Ignis, who’s chest was covered in blood. Noctis covered the wound, sobbing.

“You came back,” Ignis whispered again, gently caressing Noctis’ cheek.

“Of course. I’ll always come back. I’m never leaving you again,” Noctis sobbed.

Ignis smiled, swallowing hard. “I’m afraid this time it’s my turn to leave.”

“No!” Noctis cried, holding Ignis to him.

Ignis nuzzled Noctis’ cheek. “At least…I got to see you…one last time…”

He took a shuddering breath and his body went limp, horns clacking against the floor. His green eyes were fixed.

“Ignis! Ignis! Don’t leave me! Come back,” Noctis whispered. “Please, don’t leave me.”

Noctis rested his head against Ignis’ chest, sobs wracking his body. 

“Please…Ignis…”

The last petal fell and started drifting slowly towards the table below it.

“I love you, Ignis, please.”

Aranea smiled.

FFXV

Gladio stared at the people who got out of the wagon. He recognized his father immediately. He was older, looked far more worn, but it was his dad. Which meant that the young woman standing next to Regis was Iris. 

“Go,” Prompto whispered to Gladio.

“I can’t,” Gladio whispered back. Prompto took his hand.

“You can. Tell them you love them. Just in case…”

Gladio sniffed, gears whirring. “It’s getting harder to move. Can you feel it?”

Prompto nodded. “Go, Gladio. It’s been an honor to serve with you, and to love you.”

Gladio looked at him sadly. “I feel the same, Prompto. I’ll miss you.”

Prompto managed to smile, stepping back as the clock hopped towards Clarus.

Prompto turned. Jared stood next to him. He looked up. Dustin was already frozen, nothing more than a coatrack. Talcott lay on his side, a chipped teacup and nothing more.

“Goodbye, Prompto,” Jared whispered, staring out towards the east and the first rays of the rising sun.

“Goodbye, old friend,” Prompto said. But Jared never heard him. He was already gone. 

He watched as Luna touched a confused Ravus’ hair. Ravus clearly didn’t remember having a sister. He watched as Luna and Nyx said goodbye, Ravus watching in confusion. Prompto turned back to Gladio.

Gladio stood before his father, and Clarus let out a sob and dropped to his knees, pulling the clock into his arms in a hug. The sun hit them, and Prompto knew that Clarus only held a mantle clock. Gladio was gone.

Prompto turned to face the sun, and as the light hit him, his flames went out.

FFXV

“Ignis, I love you. Please! I love you!” Noctis sobbed. He lifted his head and looked at Ignis’ face. He leaned over and pressed a kiss against his muzzle.

Aranea touched the petals of the rose, golden light dancing around them. Noctis had said those three words just before the petal had hit the table, before it had completely fallen. 

That gold light that surrounded the petals moved to Ignis, wrapping around the Beast. Noctis sat back, eyes wide. What was going on?

He moved back, staring with awe and confusion as Ignis started to float. Noctis had to cover his eyes as the light intensified.

It was a warm light, soft, and filled with the scent of roses.

The light vanished and Noctis lowered his hand.

A man stood there, staring at his hands in something like surprise. The man touched his chest, his face, his legs, like he had never seen them. The man had ash brown hair that fell into his eyes.

Noctis took a step closer. It couldn’t be.

The man lifted his head, and Noctis saw familiar green eyes.

“Noctis?” the man asked. Noctis stared. The man’s voice was deep, but without the familiar growl…

“It’s me,” the man said softly. “Ignis.”

Noct’s eyes widened and he threw himself into Ignis’ waiting arms. Ignis wrapped his arms around Noctis, holding him tightly. He pulled back slightly, human fingers brushing Noctis’ cheek.

He lowered his head and they kissed. Noctis’ arms tightened around Ignis, their lips moving together. Noctis smiled against his lips.

Everything was perfect.

Neither man noticed Aranea slip from the room, gold light following her.

Noctis looked up at Ignis, tracing his human face.

“Ignis?” Noctis whispered.

“Yes?” Ignis asked.

“You’re naked.”

Ignis burst out laughing.

FFXV

Clarus held the inanimate clock to his chest, half sobbing. His son had been a clock. He’d forgotten he’d even had a son and just as he remembered, he’d lost him again. 

Cor’s hand rested on his shoulder as he stared up at the castle. It was suddenly bathed in a golden light. Cor turned his head, and heard Clarus’ shocked gasp.

“Gladio!”

Gladiolus Amicitia, human, lay sprawled across his father’s lap, looking very confused.

“Dad?” Gladio asked hoarsely. He stared at his hands. Oh. He had hands. He rolled over just in time to see Prompto turn human, bathed in golden light. 

“Prompto!” he yelled, scrambling out of Clarus’ lap and up the stairs, engulfing the smaller man in a tight hug. Prompto screamed in joy, arms tight around Gladio’s neck as Gladio kissed him.

Talcott blinked, staring at the sky. He looked as his hands and cheered. “Grandpa! Grandpa, we’re human again!”

Jared embraced his grandson. “So we are, Talcott.”

Ravus looked up in shock as the wardrobe turned into a woman. He covered his mouth, memories flooding back. 

He had a sister. Lunafreya was his sister.

Nyx Ulric found himself human with Lunafreya in his arms. He spun her around, laughing. She kissed him hard on the mouth.

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for twelve years,” she said. Nyx smiled.

“Luna?” Ravus asked. Lunafreya turned, smiling at Ravus. She threw her arms around her brother. Ravus held her, still in shock.

Regis stood back and watched them reunite with their loved ones. Aranea came to a stop next to him.

“Noctis will be down in a few,” she said.

“He’s safe?” Regis asked.

Aranea nodded. “He is. Ardyn is dead, and the Beast is human.”

“Good. Thank you, Aranea.”

She smiled at him. “I’m sure I’ll see you around, Regis,” she said. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out into the gardens. As she walked, the snow melted and trees bloomed.

For the first time in twelve years, across the country, roses turned their faces to the sun.

FFXV

Noctis and Ignis walked out of the castle. Ignis wore a pair of loose fitting pants and a too small shirt. Noctis had changed clothes, his formal wear covered in Ignis’ blood. Their fingers were laced together.

Regis saw them first.

“Noctis!” he called, limping closer to them. Noctis smiled widely at him. Regis had never seen his son look so happy. His eyes drifted to the other man, eyes widening slightly when he recognized the hue of those eyes.

Noctis smiled. “Dad, this is Ignis.”

Ignis bowed to him. “I apologize for my treatment of you before, Regis.”

“I…it’s okay. Wow.”

“Ignis!” Prompto yelled, barreling into him. Ignis laughed, wrapping his chamberlain in a tight hug. Ignis looked around. There was Gladio, standing with his father and sister, and Jared and Talcott with Cor Leonis. Lunafreya and Nyx stood with Ravus, and his smile widened even more when he saw those that had long been nothing but trinkets watching them.

Prompto let go of Ignis and hugged Noctis.

“Thank you, Noctis,” Prompto whispered. Gladio charged up and pulled both of the smaller men into a hug.

Noctis stepped back and Ignis pulled him close, dropping a kiss in his hair. He watched as villagers slowly streamed back in, remembrance on their faces.

Ignis’ arm tightened around Noctis. Everything would be different now. He had Noctis. Noctis loved him, and he loved Noctis.

It was a new day.

FFXV

Lunafreya stands next to Nyx, looking over the people standing still on the dance floor. She nods, and Nyx starts to play. Her voice weaves in with his music, and the people start to dance.

Regis sits near them, painting the scene before him. Not all of the villagers are there. A few had died due to their injuries, but Regis knows no one misses those people. They had all been Ardyn’s lackeys. 

Regis’ eyes fall on his son, dancing in the center of the ballroom with Ignis. They’re both smiling, never looking away from each other as they move around. Their wedding rings glint in the light, and he smiles.

They had been married earlier in the day, Cor Leonis leading the ceremony. Regis looks at the rose hairclip he wore on his jacket.

“He’s found love, Aulea, just like you always hoped.”

Ignis spins Noctis, his husband, around, grinning as he dips him. Noctis laughs, kissing Ignis deeply and making the taller man stumble on his dance step. Ignis laughs against his mouth.

Noctis pulls back, looking up at him. They both wear roses behind their ears.

“I love you, Ignis,” Noctis whispers.

“And I love you,” Ignis says back.

_Once, in a faraway land, lived a handsome young prince in a shining castle. He found the man he loved above all others, the man who loved him no matter what. The prince married that man, and together, they lived in love and beauty for the rest of their days._

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ignis has spent twelve years without wearing clothes, and to be entirely frank, he hates clothes still. It's become quite normal to see him parading around the castle naked. Most of the household has gotten used to it, although Noctis does try to get him to wear clothing whenever Regis comes to visit.**
> 
> **He's mostly successful.**
> 
> **Regis has still seen more than he ever wanted to of his son's husband.**
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! Probably going to write a one shot of Beast!Ignis and human!Noctis sex, because it's me. Thanks for reading! 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do a quick list so ya'll know who is who in the palace for later chapters, cause I'm not calling them Cogsworth etc.
> 
> Ignis-Beast  
> Noctis-Belle  
> Ardyn-Gaston  
> Gladio-Cogsworth  
> Prompto-Lumiere  
> Ravus-Le Fou  
> Regis-Maurice  
> Lunafreya-The Wardrobe  
> Nyx-piano/harpsichord  
> Umbra-footstool  
> Jared-Mr(s) Potts  
> Talcott-Chip  
> Dustin-coat rack
> 
> villagers- Clarus and Iris, Cor
> 
> Please please, pretty please tell me what you think! (and hey, I wrote a short chapter!)


End file.
